Unsought Intensions
by Fem-Gamer
Summary: "It can't be over yet, I still have matters to take care of. I know that there's still something I need to do though I don't know exactly what that is yet. I need to go back and live to figure it out. To have a chance at life again as every time I gave it up to protect the world" What happened after the events of Yugioh DM. Atem's POV. puzzle/blindshipping and some other pairings!
1. Prologue

**Unsought Intensions – Yugioh fanfiction – Takes place at the end of the original Yugioh arc but before GX.**

 **AN: I got the idea for this fic after watching the end of the original DM Yugioh series recently. I find the millennium arc really deep and sweet, and the ceremonial duel also. I've written another story where it's all about friendship/hurt/comfort/possession and getting over what they went through. No relationships, mild hint at Tea/Yugi but nothing really concrete. My AN comments from here on out will be very brief, if at all.**

 **Prologue: There's more I need to do**

The darkness shifted from dark purple to light purple as the air around them continued to change. He was home, back with everyone he left behind centuries ago in a world where they could literally shape into any scene they wanted. Anything, and he chose the shadow realm.

Mahado sat next to him staring out into the darkened world before turning to look at Atem. Atem was lost in thought, a look he primarily got when he was over contemplating something. Despite their years of absence, Atem hadn't changed all that much.

"My pharaoh…what is the matter?" Mahado finally asked causing Atem to snap out of his daze and look at him, "Of all the worlds we can shape…you pick this one to stay in?"

"It's … complicated…" Atem placed a hand against his head and sighed.

"Pharaoh…" Mahado sighed, "This is the afterlife, you can form any happy memory you choose or create a new one…you can do anything but you sit here , in the shadow realm of all places. I'm concerned."

"Don't be," Atem turned to look at Mahado giving him a wryly smile, "I'm fine, really. I just…need time to adjust to everything."

Mahado let out another sigh before disappearing into the purple haze of the world in which Atem is choosing to situate himself in. Atem looked at the ground, the millennium puzzle still hung around his neck as he remembered his life before.

Domino city was hard to understand and being in the 21st century was hard to adjust too. Atem could remember the first moments Yugi put together the millennium puzzle, to the last moments where everyone stood crying at his departure. All the battles they won, all the adventures they had, all the people they met, and everything he experienced.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was scared. Scared to leave them all behind; all of his new friends and family. He marched forward because he knew it was his duty, knew he had to or the world could be in jeopardy once again and yet, he couldn't help but second guess his decision.

"That solemn expression definitely gives your feelings away pharaoh," Seth said from behind him, emerging from the shadows to sit beside his cousin, "You were never really good at hiding them anyway, especially not to us."

"I can't…forget them" Atem clutched the millennium puzzle tightly, "It's been days-"

"Weeks, actually" Seth corrected, "But time really isn't of essence here. You have centuries to go."

"I…can't do this…" Atem sighed before standing up, "I can't just be…gone. I gave my life twice to save the world and I'm just expected to be okay with it? To leave everyone behind yet again: for the second time?"

"You need to accept your death pharaoh…" Seth frowned pointing to the world around them, "Otherwise this is all you'll ever see again. Ever experience."

"What if I don't want to be dead?" Atem narrowed his eyes towards his cousin. Seth looked somewhat shocked before chuckling loudly causing Atem to become agitated.

"It took you weeks to figure that out?" Seth continued to laugh as Atem turned away in almost a pout.

"I had a lot to think about…a lot to take in and experience." Atem folded his arms across his chest, "Furthermore, It wasn't an easy decision…my life with all of you was equally as important but…"

"And the life with us can always wait" Seth stated walking in front of Atem.

"As you said, I am dead…this is the afterlife, and I already made my decision" Atem sighed, "No amount of wishing to go back is going to make it come true. You can't bring the dead back to life and it's my destiny…Ishizu made that very clear. "

"I said you needed to accept your death, not that you were dead. You're not dead though, not yet." Seth turned to look at Atem who's expression changed instantly, "There's a reason you only see the shadow realm right now…because you haven't accepted death as your true path. You accepted that disposing of the items in the world causing grief had to be destroyed, but you didn't accept that you had to go with them."

"What are you saying?" Atem questioned his eyes wide in confusion.

"Pharaoh…or former pharaoh, I guess would be the correct term…you are currently caught between the world you came from and the afterlife. Your feelings are directly tied into your gifts my pha-Atem…they are keeping you here" Seth replied looking forward, "I'm not completely familiar with this process either, it's what Isis told me. The reason you can see me and experience us is the same reason why you're currently in the shadow realm and connected to the other world…"

"Some form of purgatory?" Atem questioned rubbing the bridge of his noise, "So you're telling me…I haven't passed on yet?"

"Not yet." Seth said, "The shadow realm you choose to be in right now is the bridge between the afterlife and the existing life and time that you were once in…Isis said the shadow realm still exists back in life, but that you've shaped this purgatory world to reflect it…"

Atem's eyes went wide and he grabbed his cousin, "So that means I still have a choice?!"

"Sort of…" Seth waved Atem's grip off of him and recomposed himself, "The god cards have already been brought back to the afterlife, along with all the millennium items…all but your millennium puzzle."

"So this is what's keeping me here…" Atem looked down at the millennium puzzle and gripped it tightly, "I couldn't bring myself to part with it…not after everything…"

"And that is the reason you haven't entered the afterlife yet," Seth pointed at the millennium puzzle, "That is harnessing your power and keeping you where your heart truly desires Atem…"

"I want to go back…" Atem nodded down at the puzzle before staring at Seth determinedly, "I want to go back and live a life…even if it means being a part of a world I only barely belonged in I…"

"Just want a chance to experience life." Seth finished as Atem nodded, " I understand that. For those of us here who died early, we accepted our fates…Mahado lived on through the Dark magician, and Mana went on to become an amazing magician and channeled her energy into Dark magician girl…I took over as pharaoh when you died and experienced my life…we all got in the end what our heart wanted. All of us but you"

"I was forced into protecting the world…" Atem shook his head, "No, I wanted to protect it…I knew I was the only one who could do it, at least at the time of Egypt so many years ago. When I was sealed in the puzzle, and awakened 3000 years later…I realized how wrong I was. I couldn't do it alone, and it took meeting Yugi, and his friends and experiencing that life to see that…In the end though, I knew what I had to do but…I couldn't…I can't just leave them, not again…"

Seth placed a firm hand on Atem's shoulders, "The others will think you're reckless but they'll understand in time…you need to go and live your life, Atem. You've earned it at this point…You can't go back to living your life with us unless you pass on…but by passing on you will truly cut the current time out of your life."

"I want to go back…" Atem looked up at Seth, "I still feel I have things I need to do."

"The other millennium items won't follow," Seth said looking down towards the millennium rod in his hand, "Even the millennium puzzle. Once you cross back into their world, the millennium puzzle will be gone…"

"So…I'll never see any of you again?" Atem asked looking down.

"I'm not sure, Atem." Seth shook his head, "This magic is new to us, and we still don't understand it completely. You may see us again when you finally truly die, whenever that may be…a day from now, a week…everyone is living on borrowed time. Or you may go somewhere we no longer will be, it's unclear."

"Then…" Atem looked down, realizing the grim reality of his decision. He heard murmuring only to see the rest of the priests and friends from millennium times appear in front of him. Mahado and Seth's father looked disappointed, while the others looked happy.

"We will always love you my pharaoh," Isis said sweetly placing a hand on his shoulder, "But you need to go and live a life, even if it's away from us. You have earned a second chance…a real second chance"

"You have given your life and yourself for us and the world multiple times..." Mahado said looking down before he faced Atem's gaze, "…but you need to do this for yourself. Use the power that's left in the millennium puzzle to bring you back and try your hand at your new life."

"Mahado…" Atem looked at him intensely as Mana giggled beside him. "Everyone…"

Atem took a deep breath before giving them a determined look. "Thank you."

"May our paths cross again someday my friend," Seth nodded before smirking, "…and watch over my reincarnation, make sure he doesn't mess everything up"

"My abilities…the power of the millennium puzzle…" Atem held it up and examined it, "Shadow realm still exists…I know that, more so then I did before. Without the millennium items it's not as much as a threat, but it's still there…I know the others can face it if it came on, but…I can't just leave them."

"Go my pharaoh but please remember…" Isis said hugging Atem before looking at him intensely, "The closer you get back to shadow magic and the shadow realm…I fear the closer you will be to your final days. And after this, there is no coming back to life…this is it."

"I know Isis…I'll be careful" Atem nodded, "being in my own body again…human again…it's felt like a dream"

"You won't be bond to Yugi anymore," Mahado stated as Atem nodded.

"I know…" He turned around to everyone and nodded, "Thank you, for always believing in me. I won't let any of you down."

The millennium puzzle began to glow surprising Atem as he didn't channel any of his energy yet.

"It's reacting to your spirit…your resolve" Seth exclaimed.

Atem relaxed his gaze as he felt a warm feeling come across him. He gave them all a nod before returning his gaze to the millennium puzzle. As it shattered and dissolved, a light purple and yellow mist remained where it once was held. Atem placed a hand in, took a deep breath and walked through.

Isis sighed before smiling as Mahado frowned.

"Why did you encourage him to go Seth?" Mahado asked, "He's suffered enough. And now he won't have the millennium puzzle to protect him…!"

"…because someone who could see the future told me this along time ago," Seth looked back at Isis and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kisara, "That even when destiny wrote his death…that Atem would still find a way to defy it. He's meant to exist in the now, not suffer in the past with us…He was a pain in the ass, but still my cousin…and… my friend."

"Don't be worried Mahado," Mana nodded, "Our pharaoh will be okay! He has a whole new life to experience! How exciting."

"I'm still going to watch him," Mahado said as all the others sighed causing him to get irritated, "Only until I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I just gave a speech about how you accepted your passing to Atem…" Seth rolled his eyes, "You magicians…"

* * *

An intense bright light is all that he could see, as he emerged through the misty light. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and as the light faded from his eyelids he felt his stomach turn. Light began to show through his eyelids again and as he eased his eyes opened he saw bright lights coming towards him. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see a car coming and jumped out of the way.

He looked down at the ground as he slowly got up and inspected his hands. He was wearing the same Domino High uniform that he did the last day he was alive only this time his tan and bronze skin was what was underneath it. He felt all around his body and sighed deeply. His very own body back.

Atem blinked and looked around. He recognized the sand around him and laughed.

"I'm in Egypt…" Atem looked around. "Looks like I'm back in Cairo…"

He thought for a moment before making his way towards the inner city. He checked his pockets and he had nothing on him, no money and no form of electronics. 'It's not like I'd be able to work them anyway…' Atem thought scratching his head, 'That's one thing I really relied on the others for…'

He looked around, walking by people who stared at him awkwardly. He laughed to himself, delighted they could actually see him rather than seeing him within Yugi. They were actually looking at him directly and he wasn't a ghost or a spirit but really there.

He continued to wander around the city taking in all the smells and feel of the air. It was hot especially in the uniform but he was happy to be back. It was about midafternoon peak time for heat in Egypt and he quickly found the joy slip away as his body felt heavy from the heat.

"A…Atem..?!"

A voice came from behind him. He froze and turned around slowly, unsure of who it was behind him. Atem's eyes went wide as he gasped at who was behind him.

"Ishizu!" Atem exclaimed in delight as he took a few steps forward. She stepped back narrowing her expression and clutching the basket of fruit.

"No…what kind of magic is this?" She asked as she put up a hand, "Don't come any closer"

Atem stopped, frozen by Ishizu's words. He sighed taking in a deep breath before explaining.

"I know how this looks…" Atem began, "But it's me…we have a lot to talk about"

"I don't know who you think you are…" Ishizu began reaching into her bag to pull out a phone, "But you better leave immediately..!"

"Your family were the Ishtars, charged with keeping the tomb of the pharaoh safe until his return…" Atem began but Ishizu narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't exactly private knowledge anymore, thanks to battle city and my brother…" Ishizu stated.

"I went to see you the eve of the tournament…Yugi gave me possession of his body but I made sure to close off his mind so he couldn't hear what we discussed," Atem tried again, "You told me of my destiny…and that it was to gain the Egyptian god cards. I didn't want Yugi to know because I knew he would try to talk me out of it…I knew I had a purpose and a reason for still living and that my answers lay in that tablet. That tablet became the gateway to my memories where I learned about my Egyptian past…where I met your former self Isis, who was the former wielder of the millennium necklace…and how Mahado, gave up his life and fused into the spirit of the Dark Magician…"

"…how do you know all of this…" Ishizu's eyes went wide, "Some if it maybe but…the ancient memories? My former self? How…"

"The millennium items hold much more power then we realized…" Atem stated taking a step forward, "You of all people should know this"

"But your purpose…! Then that means the millennium items?!" Ishizu gasped, "My pharaoh why?! Why would you risk that?!"

"The millennium items are gone for good…including the Egyptian god cards" Atem shook his head, "The millennium puzzle granted me it's final use…"

"Its final use?" Ishizu asked taking a few steps forward, "Then…?"

"The millennium puzzle granted me my final desire…and that was to return to my friends, my present friends for a second chance…a real second chance, without being bonded as a soul in another's body" Atem stated nodding, "At least that's what I figured since I-"

Atem felt warm arms wrapped around him into a firm hug as he saw the basket fall. He was shocked at first but slowly smiled as he closed his eyes and returned the hug. After a few moments she gently pulled away staring at him intently.

"I'm sorry for my hesitation…" Ishizu bowed slightly, "With everything that happened…I had to be sure I wasn't seeing…a ghost."

"It's okay…I know how this must look," Atem said looking himself over, "Especially since I was in control of Yugi and I don't exactly look like him anymore…"

"It truly is a miracle…" Ishizu stated picking up her basket before nodding, "The millennium puzzle brought you here?"

"Just before it disappeared into the afterlife along with the other millennium items…" Atem stated before frowning, "They are all gone…I don't even know if I could ever see them all again"

"…" Ishizu looked down before smiling, "The important thing is you're here now. You must be so humid in those clothes, come on…I'm sure some of Malik's stuff will fit you."

Atem looked up and smiled at Ishizu as he walked with her back to her place. He couldn't help but look up at the clear sunny day with a big smile on his face to feel the heat of the sun again.

* * *

 **Prologue end.**

 **AN: So this is just the very long start! Kinda like a pre chapter 1 and to gauge if it'll flow okay. Trying to get into more descriptive writing, hope it went okay! Definitely always express what you think, even if it's constructive criticism. I am happy to improve where I can to make the story more interesting for you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Reality Sinks In

**AN: I like to listen to the Yugioh Japanese soundtrack when I write fanfiction related too it…the song that I felt really helped this chapter was "The Miracle".**

 **Chapter 1: Reality sinks in**

He stared intently at the man before him in complete disbelief. Just three weeks ago he watched him enter the afterlife and the tomb destroyed almost dying in the process as well. But here before him in bronze colored skin similar to his own, wearing his clothes, sat the former pharaoh drinking tea as if nothing had happened.

"Marik, how long are you going to stare at him?" Ishizu sighed sitting down at the table beside her younger brother.

"Until this all begins to make sense" Marik stated rubbing and hand through his hair and leaning back folding his arms across his chest, "How is this possible?"

"You were able to create an alternate persona just from shier hatred and this is where you draw the line, master Marik?" Rishid said calmly drinking his tea as Marik shot Rishid a dark look.

"I…don't quite understand it either," Atem sighed, "…I was told it had something to do with the millennium puzzles purpose"

"A purpose we did not know about…" Ishizu nodded towards Atem, "There are still many things we don't know about the ancient past. It is entirely possible given the amount of power the millennium items held, that something like this could be possible…"

"The millennium puzzle saved me…twice" Atem stared down at his tea, "That I know for sure."

"…well then," Marik rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you have I.D on you at all, or any form of identification?"

Atem blinked for a moment causing Marik to sigh deeply.

"I'll go check your clothes," Rishid stood up and wandered out of the living room.

"I did initially check for an…elect-tronic ? Is that how I say that?" Atem asked causing Ishizu to chuckle and Marik to sigh, "But I don't think I had anything at all but those clothes…"

"Yugi controlled a lot of the day to day stuff before didn't he?" Marik asked as Atem narrowed his eyes.

"I had amnesia and I was from 3000 years in the past…what do you think" Atem closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Marik, my brother, please…" Ishizu shook her head as Marik's face softened, "I'm sure this is hard enough on Atem as it is…"

"Sorry…" Marik said as Atem looked towards him, "…I don't mean to be ignorant Atem…but why did you come back?"

Atem rested his tea cup on its saucer and stared into its remaining contents. He wasn't sure how to answer Marik's question, even after giving it weeks of thought in that purgatory world. He was a spirit who lived inside of another, able to tap into the memories and thoughts of another. Did he really belong in this world for a second time? He didn't know anything about it on his own, and when he tried to recall the basics his memory failed him. He was so concerned over his goals before, he forgot the minor stuff of day to day life. He really relied on the others, especially Yugi, to guide him with that and he wasn't sure where to even start to figure it out on his own.

"Ah…I didn't mean to upset you…" Marik rubbed his face seeing Atem's expression change to deep in thought. Atem looked up and softened his look, shaking his head in response to Marik's apology.

"No I…I understand" Atem stated, "It's just…I'm not sure how to answer that. While I was in this purgatory world…a place between the afterlife and this world, I got to think a lot about everything…"

"Purgatory… world?" Marik's eyes went wide, "You weren't in the afterlife?"

"No, not at all…" Atem shook his head and drank the remaining portion of his tea, "The millennium puzzle wouldn't let me enter the afterlife until I made a decision…"

He sighed before continuing, "In Egypt I was pharaoh only for a short time before giving up my life to seal Zorc away…In doing so I managed to seal myself within the millennium puzzle…I didn't get to experience a very long life…though granted many others have had shorter ones…I woke up when Yugi completed the millennium puzzle, and I wasn't sure how to react. I had no memories, and all of a sudden I just existed…I possessed Yugi's body like a ghost, and tried to figure out day to day life tapping into his memories…"

"Your life before we met you…" Ishizu stated as Atem nodded.

"Yes…a life I very barely remember…" Atem folded his arms as he continued, "When Yugi became aware of me, and began to trust me…I feel like that was when my life in that world truly began. That was also around the same time we started to realize there was more to me than just a ghost in an ancient trinket… and after that, Yugi kept control of anything around our lives that I couldn't comprehend…"

"So you really don't know much about this world…" Marik gave Atem a half smile, "Kind of like we were back when we were kids Ishizu…"

Ishizu's face softened when her brother finally understood what she had already figured out when she realized Atem was who he said he was. She looked over at Atem and rested her hand on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We know what it's like to not exist in a world and then just…be a part of it," Ishizu smiled as Atem looked up to her with a concerned expression, "We can help you through this Atem…The same way that we helped ourselves"

"Nothing in his clothes…" Rishid said returning and interrupting, "But I did find the deck you dueled Yugi with the day of the ceremonial duel…"

Atem took the deck from Rishid and smiled, "About the only thing I really do know about in this world."

"They do still host a lot of tournaments," Marik smiled, "Cash prizes and stuff like that…might be something to think about to get yourself going in life."

"I appreciate the help…" Atem looked at the three of them and nodded, "I do…I do think my legacy though, and my life has caused all of you enough grief…"

Marik frowned looking up at Rishid before looking away, as Ishizu sighed before looking back at Atem.

"It's true that our lives were…hard," Ishizu stated, "But…it was our destiny, and in the end Atem…you saved us, we owe you our lives"

"…and then some…" Marik looked down before looking at Atem with a determined look, "I hated you before, but only because I wanted someone to blame for everything I went through…I made it harder on myself, and my family and I have accepted that…I'm sorry I was so rude before, I'm just not sure why you chose this life instead of the life you left behind"

"Because I left this life behind as well…" Atem calmly replied causing the three to look at him, "I still feel like there's something I need to do…"

"Well…" Ishizu nodded before standing up, "Let's show you around Cairo then! Give you some baby step lessons that we went through…Rishid is going to work on getting you an identity at least, so that you have paperwork"

"Paperwork?" Atem questioned as Marik nodded.

"Yea, it's identification that you exist essentially," Marik said shrugging his shoulders, "I still don't quite understand why we need paper to prove we're alive…but you especially need it to travel and get jobs to pay your way through life"

Atem's eyes lit up as he stood up from his seat, "I'd be able to go anywhere?"

"Exactly…" Ishizu smiled and nodded to Rishid who nodded at Atem before he left, "have you decided where you want to go? You are more than welcome to stay with us… with your knowledge of ancient Egypt, I could get you a job at the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities."

"I…would love to see Yugi again," Atem smiled, "And…the others of course"

"Of course…" Ishizu chuckled, "You two shared a special bond…he was pretty upset at your passing,"

"I know…" Atem closed his eyes, "I felt his thoughts after he beat me in that duel…he was heartbroken, I don't want to leave him with that kind of a memory at least…"

"Well then, we will need to get you accustomed to Cairo then, and present day Egypt" Ishizu nodded, "After that…and Rishid gets your identification, I could see about getting you stationed at the museum in Domino…"

"Thank you Ishizu! Marik!" Atem nodded his expression changing to happy.

"I have to get back to work…but my sister will show you around," Marik nodded, "Good luck Atem!"

"Thank you!" Atem nodded before turning to Ishizu, "So who's the present day pharaoh of Egypt?"

Ishizu sighed as she led Atem out of the house, "You have a lot to catch up on Atem…"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End.**


	3. Chapter 2 - This must be a dream

**AN: I think I just need to say ahh thanks for the favs/follows/reviews of this new story of mine! Touched you all like it so far.**

 **Chapter 2: This must be a dream**

It had been three weeks now since Atem returned to the world of the living, currently staying with the Ishtar's as he started to get a grip on the 21st century. Ishizu took him too many places in Cairo helping him better understand Egypt's current modern state as well as a few of the key basics. She also got him a few of his own clothes so that he wouldn't continue to borrow Marik's. He struggled to put it simply, and had a hard time adjusting to his surroundings.

"Let's try this one more time…" Ishizu stated as Atem leaned in on the table, "The one who governs Egypt is called?"

"…prime minister?" Atem questioned as Ishizu nodded, "The urge to say pharaoh definitely lingers…but I think I'm starting to understand"

"It will take a long time to adjust Atem," Ishizu smiled, "But you're a quick learner…and already know most of Egypt's history at this point."

"It seems your documentation has finally come in Atem," Rishid said as he entered the room and handed Atem a bunch of paperwork, "Please make sure that you keep these safe, especially your birth certificate and passport."

"…Atem Ishtar?" Atem raised an eyebrow at what was read on his identification, "Was Atem not enough?"

"It makes things…easier this way," Rishid sat down beside them at the table, "I was able to make it a point that you were an adopted portion of the Ishtar family…and after much struggling, I convinced them they must've just forgotten about you. The Ishtar family holds a legacy at the core of Egypt, so they make exceptions for us"

"Though…that will soon come to an end now that our purpose has been fulfilled," Ishizu smiled, "If you'll excuse me…"

Atem watched as Ishizu left the room and stared at the documentation in his hand. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of everything they had been through, that he'd be known to the world as a member of the Ishtar family, those who protected his memory and his legacy for thousands of years. Not only that, but Rishid put down his age at the time of his death which was nineteen. He looked down at himself before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

He stared for a while at his reflection before washing his face. His caramel coloured skin glisten under the water as he dried himself off. This was who he was now, not an ancient pharaoh but a regular man within the 21st century. He laughed, grinning ear to ear in the process. Even as a pharaoh he longed to be normal, to live a normal life. He had never gotten that chance before now, and it meant more to him than being the ruler of his friends in the afterlife.

He exited the bathroom to see Ishizu talking with Marik and Rishid. They stopped and smiled at him as he walked up to them.

"Atem…" Ishizu said stepping towards him, "You still have much to learn in this world, and much to experience…but…how would you like to go visit Japan?"

Atem's eyes went wide as he looked between them before focusing on Ishizu, "Are you sure?"

"Yugi and the others were extremely torn up at your passing Atem…" Ishizu looked down for a slight moment before continuing, "…and I could see you spacing out even during my teachings, like you were recalling the days before. I think you should see them, it'd be good for you"

Atem smiled but then looked down closing his eyes, "Though I want too…I have no income or form of transportation to get there…"

"I…called in a couple favours for that," Ishizu smiled placing a hand on Atem's shoulder, "You're going to be an assistant at the Domino museum…for now, until you figure out what it is you'd like to do. I had Rishid set you up with an international bank account, so once in Japan you'll have a way to earn money and survive."

"Ishizu…" Atem looked up as Ishizu smiled, "Thank you."

"Come…we need to get you to the airport…" Ishizu smiled, "Pack up your things…"

* * *

Atem stood on the edge of Cairo near the airport, taking in the scenery of Egypt one last time. He closed his eyes and breathed in the rich air of the sandy soil around him, and ran a hand through his bangs. Egypt was his birthplace thousands of years ago, and has been his home since returning to the world of the living. He looked down for a moment before looking over at Marik who look saddened. He grinned before placing a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"I know why your sister rushed this…" Atem stated not looking at Marik. Marik looked up at Atem before sighing and looking down.

"That easy to read, huh?" Marik chuckled, "You still amaze me Atem…"

"You are right to fear this…" Atem nodded before looking at Marik, "…I understand your fear"

"I don't…ever want him to come back…" Marik tensed his muscles and gripped his fists, "He caused so much pain…murdered my father…and almost murdered the rest of my family. I'm…sorry Atem…it's a miracle that you came back, truly. But…if you came back…"

"It's okay Marik…" Atem calmly stated, "I think my time in Egypt was over before…so this is a good thing. I wouldn't want to cause inconvenience anymore then my legacy has caused on your family…your pain and sorrow which birthed your dark side, was partly my doing as well…for your families long task"

"…we would do it all again Atem," Marik shook his head, "…Zorc had to be stopped, otherwise there wouldn't be a world to live in right now. You gave up your life to stop him…I'm just sorry I didn't realize this before I created that monstrosity"

"You've grown Marik…" Atem turned away from Marik seeing Ishizu wave towards them from the corner of his eye, "…and thank you"

"No pharaoh…Atem…" Marik held out his hand, "Thank you, for saving me back then…and for coming back."

Atem looked down at the hand, smiled and gripped it with his own, "right"

Atem walked towards the airport as Ishizu met up with him, "Is it that time already?"

"Yes…" Ishizu nodded, "Time for you to go back to Japan"

"Thank you for everything you've done…" Atem held out his hand, "I don't think I could've handled this on my own…"

"It was a pleasure my pharaoh," Ishizu smiled shaking Atem's hand, "…you've really helped my brother grow,"

Atem turned to look back at Marik who was helping some kids fix a broken toy, smiling and laughing with them. "He deserves to be happy…you all do"

Atem looked back at the large plane before him, finding the sight extremely familiar. He raised an eyebrow trying to recall where he had seen it before. Ishizu chuckled beside him as the plane doors open and a man emerged. Atem's eyes went wide.

"K-Kaiba?!" Atem exclaimed as the tall business man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked down the stairs and towards him, "Why are you here?"

"It seems you need a ride…" Seto grinned, "…a small price to pay to call my debt to Ishizu even"

Atem looked over at Ishizu who smiled, "I'm sorry Atem…he was the only one I knew who could fly you back to Egypt at such short notice"

Seto continued to stare at Atem making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He frowned at Ishizu before sighing and nodding.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting…" Atem said trying to sound grateful.

"Good, because I'd leave you here otherwise" Seto turned around before side glancing at Ishizu, "This makes us even…"

"Goodbye Atem…" Ishizu stated handing Atem his bag of newly acquired things in Egypt, "Good luck in Domino city"

Atem nodded before following Seto onto the plane. He sighed deeply. Though grateful for Seto's help, he couldn't help feel that he was still nothing like his previous self. It irritated Atem, given everything they went through and Seto still feels as similar as he did when Atem banished the darkness from him years ago.

"Here" Seto said coldly, handing Atem a few cards, "This is your bank account information and cards. Ishizu transferred some money to get you started, so you should be fine on your own once we land."

"Thank you…" Atem took the cards from Seto, placed it in his newly purchased wallet, and returned it to his pocket.

"…If you need anything else, ask." Seto said causing Atem to be shocked at his response, "I'm not a mind reader, so don't expect me to offer."

Atem nodded as he watched Seto board the plane and sit in a seat near the window. The entire plane was empty besides a few flight attendants and body guards. He was shocked at Seto's generosity to say the least, not expecting much more help from the billionaire. He handed his bag to the flight attendant and sat down across from Seto who already had taken out his laptop and began working.

Atem looked out the window at Egypt, feeling a bit of his heart torn for a moment. Despite his resolve to leave, he still felt like he was leaving his home all over again. He couldn't help but miss his family and closest friends in the afterlife, and the Ishtar family for helping him out so much already. The plane began to lift off the ground and Atem slumped into his chair resting his face on his hand.

"Months ago seeing you duel Yugi, I still didn't believe it" Seto stated not looking up from his laptop, "…but seeing you here now, well, I guess anything is possible after Yugi became the king of games"

 _Yugi…_ Atem thought as he turned to look back out the window as the plane travelled through the skies. He felt tense the closer they got to Japan. He let out a sigh as he continued to look out the window, seeing the clouds pass by.

"Worried about meeting them again?" Seto asked looking at Atem staring out the window. Atem turned to him and nodded before continuing his gaze out the window, "I guess technically, this is the first time they are meeting you, the real you…"

"You seem oddly calm about this whole scenario…" Atem stated not looking at Seto, "Why?"

"I wasn't sure what to believe months ago, so why stop that train of thought now?" Seto chuckled narrowing his eyes, "You're a ghost trying to live a normal life."

Atem's expression changed instantly at Seto's words. He was a ghost, someone who resided in Yugi for so long that everyone would refer to him as Yugi, or a darker version of him. Did he really have enough of an identity to exist outside of that? Atem felt a sadness he hadn't felt since he first entered the afterlife.

"I don't even know if they'll accept me…as an individual" Atem sighed deeply, "All I did was within Yugi…"

"And Yugi is now the king of games," Seto continued looking back at his laptop, "I guess I'm not the only one living in another's shadow"

"So that's why…" Atem turned to look at Seto causing him to look up with a frown on his face, "That's why you haven't reacted oddly to my presence…because you see yourself in me"

"Don't kid yourself" Seto said closing his laptop, "I still have an identity outside of Yugi…I have built my legacy and established my own grounds to walk on"

"All around duel monsters…the very thing Yugi holds above you" Atem smirked causing Seto to narrow his eyes and stand up.

"Hmph" Seto snorted before walking off to the back of the plane.

Atem returned his gaze back to the window and frowned. Despite putting Seto in his place yet again, Atem didn't feel happy. The others had referred to him as "Yugi" for so long and even by the end they had a hard time understanding that they were separate people. Atem couldn't help but think about their reunion and if it'd be filled with joy or confusion. His mind focused on Yugi's reaction before he shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.

To say Atem was nervous would be a gross understatement. He leaned up against the window and closed his eyes, trying to stem the butterflies forming in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see the others again but at the same time he was deathly afraid of seeing them all again. What if they didn't accept him? What if they shrugged it off as if it didn't change their lives at all? He left the afterlife to start this new time, and he was afraid to start it all alone.

"Two more hours until we reach Japan" A flight attendant announced as Atem looked up at her. Seto hadn't returned to his seat yet and Atem felt a little guilty. _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed. He did help me out after all_ He thought as he returned his head to against the window. He tried to relax enough to get a nap in before he arrived in Domino City.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end.**

 **AN: Got a little closure on the Ishtar family you never got to see in the anime or manga. Poor Atem! So excited to have his body back and just one little conversation with Seto, and he's back to doubting his decisions again. Seto will do that to someone!**


	4. Chapter 3 It's not what is meant to be

**AN: I'm really sorry that this took so long to come out. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3: It's not what is meant to be, it's just how it is**

"Really…" Yugi sighed deeply rubbing his face with his free hand. His face was scrunched up and exhausted, almost as if he'd pass out at any second. Tears weld up in his eyes and Atem felt his heart sink. He didn't know what to do or say, all he did was stand there gazing into the violet eyes.

Yugi shook uncontrollably, his hand gripping his face tightly as the expressions on the others faces turned to a frown. Anzu wouldn't look him in the eye and peered down at Yugi. Honda and Jounouchi gripped their fists and glared at him but he knew that'd be their reaction.

"You just…" Yugi breathed between sobs, "You just…expect me to take this…"

"No I…" Atem began to explain before Yugi's hand dropped down in a fist and he took a step forward towards Atem.

"You possessed me for over a year of my life! A year that I can't get back!" Yugi snapped clutching his heart, "Everyone shouting Yugi, Yugi but it wasn't me…it was you! It was ALWAYS you! You never stopped to think about my feelings, or what your actions would mean for me…You were selfish and cold… you hid things from me thinking I couldn't handle it, then controlled and manipulated my life how you see fit! What did you expect?! WHAT did you want from me this time?!"

Atem's eyes went wide as he saw the devastation in Yugi's eyes, the hurt in Anzu's and the anger in Honda's and Jounouchi's. He clutched his own head unable to recall what even drove him to make this decision. He couldn't remember what made him think things could just be normal, or go back to the way they used to be.

"But…" Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes and slightly turned away from Atem, "You always do what you want, so there's nothing I can do…live your life however you want, just…leave me out of it this time"

This couldn't be what Atem desired, what he really wanted. He fell to his knees and he felt like his heart had been ripped apart and every decision he ever made was wrong. He possessed Yugi, controlled him to do his bidding and go through one long nightmare where he was almost killed. All for his sake, all for a legacy he didn't even know about until it was too late and everyone was a part of it. The friendships and bonds they had were with Yugi, not him. He was just a ghost who lived inside of Yugi's heart, and Yugi's jewelry. One he was sure they were happy to see off in the end.

"I just wanted to be….selfish…" Atem stated as Yugi stopped walking away for a moment, "I'm sorry…"

"Haven't you been selfish enough?" Yugi side glanced back at him, "Haven't you hurt all of us enough? You enter our lives and just leave it…and now you want to enter it again? Isn't that the very definition of being selfish?"

 _We have now arrived at Domino Airport_

Atem's eyes snapped open as he heard the flight attendant's voice, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Mr. Ishtar?" She asked, concern all over her face. Atem looked back at his reflection in the glass window and realized he was extremely pale and making a dark face. He shook it off before turning to look at her.

"I'm okay…guess I don't like heights" Atem lied as she giggled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used too it…" She said as Atem stood up and looked around.

"Where's Seto?" Atem asked as she frowned and looked away.

"Mr. Kaiba has left, I'm…not sure I want to repeat what he said to tell you" She said before grabbing his bags and handing them to him. "He can be so cold sometimes"

"I deserved it" Atem calmly stated before walking past the shocked flight attendant, "What did he say?"

"Don't mess up this time too because I won't be there again. Good luck finding somewhere to stay now" She sighed as Atem chuckled, "W-Why are you laughing?!"

"He forgets how much he's like his ancestor…" Atem chuckled as the flight attendant continued to look at him really confused, "Thanks. I'll be going now"

"Do you need a ride, or anything?" She asked, "I can call a cab…"

"That'd be perfect, thank you," Atem smiled at her causing her to blush a little bit and scramble off the plane.

Atem stepped off Seto's private jet and looked up at the sun. It was a clear summer's day and the familiar scent of Domino peer was in the air. The airport was located near the docks and you could always smell the ocean breeze from there. He couldn't imagine he'd remember a smell he only smelled while in control of another's body. He looked down at his hand picturing how the millennium puzzle would be in it before and just how powerful it ended up being.

His mind instantly went to his dream and he shook his head. Was he really that nervous?

"Mr. Ishtar you're getting pale again…" The flight attendant frowned, "The cab is waiting…maybe you should go to the hospital"

"No no…I'm fine, just a headache" he shook his head grabbing his luggage and taking it towards the cab, "Thank you for caring"

"A-Anytime sir…!" She said with that blush again. Atem got into the car and noticed the cab driver was just staring at him in the rear view mirror.

"Where to…" The cab driver finally said. Atem looked down at his lap before looking out at the airport from the cab. He didn't know where to go at this point and wasn't sure how to handle things. Should he go see the others immediately? What would he say? He had no place to stay and he hadn't even been over to figure out his hours for his job. He sighed, things felt so much simpler when he was in Yugi's body.

"Domino Museum please" Atem finally decided as the cab driver took another long pause looking at him before starting up the car. Atem slumped his head into his hand against the window and just stared at the sky not sure what to expect.

* * *

Atem leaned up against the railing for their stairs to the museum and sighed deeply. He looked down at the paper and it was completely written in Japanese. He knew the only reason he could read it was because he was able to be a part of Yugi's mind for so long and see into his thoughts and experiences. He really did rely on him so much back then and frowned. Of course he'd be mad if he suddenly showed up again.

Atem read over what the museum gave him for his first shifts and shook his head. Ishizu wasn't kidding when she said he'd have to start at the bottom and prove himself, because all he was required to do was archiving and cleaning. He narrowed his eyes at the work attire.

 _No piercings or punk form of attire. Semi casual to Semiprofessional attire only. Hair colours are okay but should not be over powering._

He looked down at himself and sighed. This was the only way he knew how to dress and it was like they listed everything he was and it wasn't allowed. Ishizu really felt this would be the perfect job for Atem and yet there was such strict dress code and hours. Not only that but they were too busy to tell him themselves and got a secretary to just hand it to him and shoo him out of the building.

 _You always do what you want_

The words dream Yugi said to him rang through his ears. He was right, he did always get to do what he wanted to do before and at no time ever listened to anyone else.

He looked up from being deep in thought to see people staring at him as they walk by and whispering to themselves. Did he really stand out that much? Maybe the museum had a point about his attire.

Atem got off the railing he was leaning against and proceed to walk down Domino city's Main Street. Some people would walk by him, stop for a moment and whisper before moving on. Atem was growing really irritated and continued to tug his luggage behind him. He dressed similarly to how Yugi used to dress when they were together and not once did they get this kind of attention. Why all of a sudden was he getting the attention now?

He stopped outside of an arcade and looked up at the posters and his eyes went wide. A picture of Yugi was on one of the posters with one of Seto's duel disks talking about the world championships of Duel Monsters. It was back when Atem used to be a part of Yugi and they dueled together the photo they used but it was talking about a future tournament. He saw out of the corner of his eye people stopping and pointing. It all made sense now. He looked down at his skin tone and back up at the poster. Besides the shade of their skin and the colour of their eyes, they looked identical even down to how they styled their hair.

 _They probably all think Yugi went and got a really good tan_ Atem thought as he chuckled at the thought of Yugi sun tanning. _Maybe I should go stay at a hotel until I can find someplace to live. Maybe I'll get lucky and find an apartment close to the museum tomorrow, I feel exhausted._

"Y-Yugi…?" A voice came from behind Atem as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. And here it starts.

"No I'm not Yugi…just a really big fan," Atem stated turning around with a smile and his eyes closed, "Sorry"

When Atem opened his eyes the person in front of him was still extremely shocked. Atem recognized him instantly and felt a lump gather in his throat.

"You see…you look so much like my grandson," Sugoroku Mutou began changing his expression to a smile, "That I thought he went and got himself a tan. I was about to give him a scolding…nothing wrong with a tan but I just left him in charge of my store and it meant he went and got a tan. I was about to start yelling. I'm sorry for the trouble…"

"Oh it's no trouble…" Atem smiled and scratched his head, "I've been getting that a lot today…well a lot of looks and it's my own fault."

"You must be a tourist here for the big world tournament?" Sugoroku asked looking down at Atem's luggage before back up at Atem, "Duel Monsters have gotten so popular lately…and my grandson is the reigning world champion. It's so nice to meet one of his fans…he was always a shy boy who didn't have many friends and now everyone chants his name…makes an old guy like me so proud"

"Oh yes uh…I've always been a big fan" Atem smirked at Sugoroku not completely a lie either, "I can't believe they are doing another tournament so soon"

"Me either! I own a local game shop and it's been busy nonstop this past week!" Sugoroku said rubbing his back, "I couldn't believe I had to call my grandson out of school to just watch the store so I could take a break…I'm definitely going to have to hire someone else"

"Well I hope your store is a huge success…" Atem grinned, "I really should be going…I just got in and probably should find a hotel before all the rooms are booked up."

"You didn't get a reservation already?" Sugoroku asked shockingly, "Oh no…they have been sold out for months"

"What?!" Atem exclaimed sighing deeply. Of course Seto would conveniently forget to tell him about a duel monsters tournament being hosted in Domino and there would be literally nowhere for him to stay. He thought back to the plane ride and sulked. Seto definitely did it on purpose, probably still angry for what he said.

"Why don't you come by my game shop?" Sugoroku asked, "My grandson might be able to help you out…talk to one of the hotels in the area for you to stay in"

"Oh uh…no, no that's okay!" Atem shook his head, "I appreciate it, but I really should go on my own"

"Nonsense!" Sugoroku stated already dragging one of Atem's luggages behind him as he walked away, "I'm sure my grandson would love to see another fan"

"Don't just decide things on your own" Atem snapped but Sugoroku was already far ahead of him at that point and was chuckling loudly waving. Atem narrowed his eyes, grabbed his other luggage bag and followed Sugoroku. It wasn't like he needed to follow him though so he didn't race to catch up to him, he knew exactly where the kame game shop was.

Atem looked down at the ground avoiding all the looks he continued to get as he made his way to Yugi's grandfather's store. He really didn't want to run into Yugi this soon and couldn't help but feel stressed.

Before he knew it and so deep in thought, Atem arrived with Sugoroku to the shop.

"C-CLOSED?!" Sugoroku exclaimed, "I Give that boy ONE job…ONE and he takes off anyway?! That grandson of mine…"

Atem tried to hide back a laugh, clutching his mouth so Sugoroku wouldn't hear. Yugi was always going off with his friends, a lot of it for his sake so you think his grandfather would be used to it by now. Atem couldn't help but smile that some things never changed.

"I am so sorry…" Sugoroku turned to apologize, "My grandson can be so scatter brained sometimes…he should be back soon so why don't you come inside and wait"

Atem sighed again at Sugoroku asking him a question but already unlocking the shop door and dragging his luggage inside before he answered. _Not much of a choice there gramps,_ Atem thought.

Atem placed his luggage near the entrance and looked at the store. Some merchandise had changed but it still looked the same. He closed his eyes and smiled as he walked in, Sugoroku busying himself for the anticipated rush he thought he'd get. It was nice to be somewhere so familiar.

Atem looked over the display cases and knelt down to peer at some of the new cards Pegasus must have created recently. Duel Monsters was the one thing he was good at, and he couldn't wait to play again. Then it hit him. Yugi was now in the light and if Atem started to climb the ranks they'd just think he was a big fanboy. Atem sighed, he was happy for Yugi and he wanted that for them but couldn't help but feel a bit sad. _Maybe I'll just play on my own,_ Atem thought as he looked over the cards to see how he'd alter his own deck.

"Yugi my boy WHERE have you been?!" Sugoroku exclaimed causing Atem's eyes to go wide. No he didn't want him here this soon before he could think of something to say.

Atem slowly stood up and looked over to the entrance of the game shop at the boy who stood there holding a box in front of him. His violet eyes peering back at his made Atem feel that lump in his throat again. Yugi didn't even greet his grandfather but just stared at Atem. What was he supposed to say? Hi Yugi I'm back from the dead and I seem to be stalking you. Everything he thought of to say sounded so cliché or creepy. Yugi wasn't saying anything either, just continued to stare at him clutching the box in his arms tightly.

"Oh! I saw this fan of yours on my way back…and now I feel rude I didn't even ask his name…" Sugoroku scratched his head. Sugoroku looked at Yugi who just stood there, "Yugi?"

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat as best he could closed his eyes for only half a second before trying to say, "Hi, I'm a big fan my name's-"

Atem's eyes went wide as he saw the box drop to the ground, whatever was in it he could hear shatter as it hit. He looked at Yugi as tears began to well up in his eyes. Sugoroku came from behind the counter looking worried for Yugi, as Atem sighed deeply. And here it began, his living nightmare.

"A-Atem…" Yugi choked out and all Atem could do was nod and stare down at his feet. He felt awful for being dragged back into Yugi's life so soon and without even a proper way to greet him.

Before Atem could apologize, he heard footsteps and looked up. He looked up just in time to see arms wrap around him in a tight hug, his eyes wide with shock. Yugi caught him so off guard he nearly fell over, having to use his right hand to quickly brace himself on the counter. Atem looked down at the spikey headed boy who clutched him, crying into his chest without saying a word. He couldn't help but let his fears and anxiety melt away. He smiled down at him before placing a hand on top of Yugi's head and another around his body in a return hug.

"Thank you, Yugi…" was all Atem managed to say, as Yugi cried louder and left his grandfather confused and only able to watch unable to say a word.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 end.**

 **AN: There was a lot of emotion to write in this chapter, a lot of feelings and discussions to try and capture the overall meeting. This is how I always felt if Atem ever walked back into Yugi's life, how he'd react and how Atem would be thinking. He was cool and composed but he was also that way because he had to be. Take the fate of the world off his shoulders, and no one by his side anymore and Atem is just left with his own thoughts and insecurities.**

 **There's still tons more to come! I hope you enjoy the ride because I'm going to try and tug at everyone's heart strings more with these amazing characters :D**


	5. Chapter 4 Is it really starting over?

**Chapter 4: Is it really starting over?**

Atem gazed around the room with his hands in his pockets. Light was barely shining through the blinds but the light of the room was on so it was quite easy to see everything. He noticed the group picture on the dresser, binder and notes on the desk, accessories hanging off the mirror, television and game consoles in the corner and a closet full of clothing. It all felt…

"Nostalgic…" Atem stated picking up the group photo and smiling. He remembered when it was taken, shortly before Yugi became aware of him but just after he gained a circle of friends. It was one of the first moments Atem remembers feeling happy, and it was one of Yugi's moments that caused it.

"Is it?" Yugi asked from behind him, sitting on the bed with his hands on his knees. Atem side glanced over to him, gave him a slight smile before putting the picture down and continuing over to the desk. Yugi was in his final year of school and by the mess on it indicated he had a lot of subjects this time.

"What would you call it?" Atem asked, genuinely curious what Yugi was thinking. This time he wasn't connected and unable to peer into Yugi's thoughts like he once did. He was at a complete loss for how Yugi was feeling or inwardly reacting to this entire situation which made him feel more cautious.

"Brooding" Yugi chuckled, causing Atem to become shocked. He looked back at Yugi but he was still smiling, "Even your reaction when you first saw me was to lie to me as if I didn't know who you were…"

"I inconvenienced you,"

"Inconvenienced me?" Yugi laughed, "What do you mean?"

"By coming back" Atem sighed turning his head to the side and looking down at no spot in particular.

"Other me-er…um…" Yugi began to correct himself but gave up. He stood up and walked only a few feet away from Atem, "Do you remember when we were sitting here…late at night, after Pegasus's tournament? It was just before we started pursuing your memories and the truth…"

"Of course I do," Atem looked up at Yugi noticing that he had stepped forward and was in close proximity to his body at this point. It was difficult for him to wrap around the fact that they were physically standing before each other and not a spirit in front of a host this time.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?" Yugi asked more rhetorically then expecting him to answer, "I was scared…things were getting complicated and the closer I reached for you, the worse it got…but I told you I'd give up my memories, all of them for you…if it meant you wouldn't go"

"Yugi," Atem sighed before Yugi began to look cross at him, a look he didn't frequently see Yugi get. It caught him off guard a bit, causing his heart to beat faster and his mind to get nervous at where he was going with this conversation. He really wished he could read Yugi's mind right now.

"How did you think I was going to react?" Yugi crossed his arms, "That in a few months' time I would suddenly change my entire opinion of you…or forget you?"

"…I no longer know what you are thinking," Atem blurted out even surprised over his own words more than Yugi was, "We aren't connected this time…it's different."

"Then ask me" Yugi smiled. Atem looked over at Yugi unable to hide his shocked expression. He stood there casually talking to him as if nothing had happened and smiled at him. Atem now stood in front of Yugi body and soul, and it wasn't fazing him. He decided to take a shot and gain control of the confusion and fear clawing at the surface wanting to escape.

"Why did you cry?" Atem asked directly, taking Yugi's advice and getting the elephant in the room rectified.

"Because I missed you." Yugi answered quickly as if he didn't give it even a second thought. His words were so quick and direct, Atem knew from experience he had no time to plan it. What Yugi was saying was the truth.

"I missed you too, partner…" Atem said, feeling his body relax and an awkward air take its place. He turned away and coughed before walking over to his closet, "I see you still haven't taken my advice on clothing,"

"It's only been like two months since you've been gone and you're bringing that up?" Yugi asked getting flustered over Atem's ruffling through his clothes. "You're one to talk! You look like Marik right now,"

"I should look like Marik, this was his shirt I stole," Atem chuckled, "Gets me clothes of my own, but it felt more fun to take one of his"

"You saw him?" Yugi asked as Atem stopped sorting through Yugi's clothes and let his hand fall to his side.

"I did…Ishizu, Rishid and Marik helped me…I wouldn't be here if not for them" Atem stated, reflecting on the history they have had and how so much has changed.

"…You came back the same way?" Yugi asked a slight hesitation in his voice, "But…the tomb collapsed around us, there was no way in or…out…"

"Truth be told, I'm not quite sure where I started from," Atem turned slightly to the side so that he could see Yugi, but Yugi couldn't see him completely, "I opened my eyes and I recognized the scent…I knew I was in Egypt, and close to the city."

"That's a relief," Yugi sighed sitting back down on his bed with a content look on his face. Curious, Atem walked up and sat beside him.

"Did you think I climbed through rubble?" Atem asked. Yugi looked over at him with a concerned expression causing Atem to burst out in laughter. It had been awhile since he fully laughed like that.

"H-Hey! It was a genuine concern..!" Yugi pleaded before pouting, "You don't have to laugh…"

"No I'm not laughing at you, partner…just…" Atem sighed with content, "We meet face to face for the first time and your reaction was instantly to be happy and concerned…Not asking why, or thinking it was a trick…You're so concerned for me, I guess I'm not used to that. Usually it was the other way around"

"I'd recognize you anywhere. We did share a body for quite some time," Yugi said leaning forward his arms were resting on his legs, "You keep calling me partner,"

"Oh! Sorry…should I not?" Atem apologized, "I guess old habits are hard to get rid of…"

"No it's okay. It makes it feel a little bit like a dream though" Yugi said as if he was staring off into space.

"You dream of me?" Atem asked as he stood up causing Yugi to stand up as well.

"Don't say it like that!" Yugi said flustered again, "It's not funny."

Atem looked over at Yugi's flustered face and smiled letting out a chuckle. All of these experiences had been new for him and confusing. He was losing his composure and even doubting his own decisions. Being around Yugi for only an hour so far and already he felt foolish for even doubting himself to begin with. He started to wonder why he didn't come here immediately in the first place.

 _You possessed me for over a year_

The dream he had on the plane echoed in his ear. The reality of the situation sinking back in and neither one of them had discussed it yet. Atem was back in his own form, so what did that mean for him and Yugi? Would they go back to just being friends or would that be too awkward? He walked forward and looked out the blinds at the window. It was getting dark quickly.

For a time frame, he and Yugi shared a body as if they were one person. All of their accomplishments and achievements were mostly made together. The friends they bonded with, they did so together so now what? They are separate now and about to live two different lives. Would it be right to just move in on Yugi and his friends as if nothing had happened?

"That's a dark look on your face," Yugi pointed out standing a mere foot away from Atem by this point. Atem was so lost in thought he didn't see Yugi had walked up to him, "I know that look…you're thinking about doing something on your own again,"

"Are you reading my mind?" Atem joked smiling back at Yugi, "I thought we didn't have that connection anymore."

"I'm serious Atem…" Yugi said looking down at his feet. Atem looked at Yugi; that was the first time since he first saw Yugi that he called him by his name. All this time spent wishing to read Yugi's mind, yet Yugi was telling him what he was thinking with just his body language.

"I'm just…unsure of what to do," Atem began reassuring Yugi it wasn't anything he did wrong, "Before I had a purpose…to find my memories and everything seemed to fall around it. Fate took its course. This time, I've completely defied fate and I'm at a complete loss for the first time in a long time on how to proceed."

"No more millennium items or god cards…" Yugi stated as Atem shook his head in agreement to his words, "You have a life to yourself now"

"Ishizu helped get me documents and a bank account to get started…I insisted I come here as in this age it was the most familiar area for me," Atem leaned against the desk in front of the window, "Egypt I knew centuries ago…Domino I at least know through my experiences in this modern age…but I'm still confused."

"It's funny how grandpa thought you were a tourist" Yugi said pointing to the door that led out of the room, "So that luggage is all you have? What about a job? Are you old enough to work…in fact…how old were you anyway?"

"I'm two years older than you," Atem narrowed his eyes at Yugi who smirked at him, "Don't get cute, physically two years older than you"

"I was there when you learned this too you know," Yugi rolled his eyes, Atem feeling silly for falling for his trick.

"Ishizu got me a job at the museum." Atem continued sighing at Yugi's antics, "I was going to just stay in a hotel until I could find a place…but it seems there is a tournament going on for a certain someone"

"Ah…right…That would be Seto's and Pegasus's doing…" Yugi informed, "Well there's only one solution then"

"And that is?" Atem asked as Yugi laughed and gave him a thumb up.

"Guess you're living with me until you get on your feet," Yugi announced as he walked out of his bedroom not even waiting for Atem's response.

"Partner! Don't just decide this!" Atem called irritated, "You are just like your gramps...! I'm not imposing on you!"

Atem ran out of the room after yugi, through the hallway and down the stairs where Yugi already started explaining to his grandfather how Atem would be staying with them.

Atem sat at the kitchen table dazed at what just happened. Yugi was sitting beside him, and Yugi's grandfather across from them. Yugi just finished telling his grandfather everything and his grandfather hadn't said a word yet. The air was thick and awkward, and Atem began to feel anxious. He glanced over at Yugi though, and saw his expression had worried written all over it.

"I'll uh…take your bags up to the spare room," Yugi broke the silence but before Atem could object had already made his way into the other room. Atem knew from being with Yugi so long that he had a hard time in awkward silence situations especially when they were caused by himself. He returned his gaze towards Sugoroku who had his arms folded.

"I had a funny feeling I knew you," Sugoroku said as Atem slumped his head into his hand that he was resting on the table.

"I do look similar to your grandson," Atem added.

"Years ago when I first got the millennium puzzle, I swear I saw the spirit of the pharaoh save me…" Sugoroku said as Atem looked up at him, "…I passed the item to my grandson, feeling like he was destined to have it. Never could have guessed that the spirit within of the pharaoh who saved the world…and me…would be sitting before me in physical body."

"We've done this many times before, gramps," Atem corrected, "When I resided inside your grandson"

"In any other context, that'd be something you shouldn't tell me," Sugoroku coughed causing Atem to blush and look away.

"Why the silence…" Atem changed the subject quickly, "You could've said this in front of Yugi."

"He admires you…" Sugoroku began, "…I know you probably feel like it's an inconvenience but I really would like you to stay. He may not come right out and say it, but it'd mean the world too him"

"Admires me?" Atem raised an eyebrow towards Sugoroku's comment making him chuckle.

"Did you honestly think all those times you talked together that I didn't know? My grandson is many things, but crazy isn't one of them" His expression changed quickly to serious, "Yugi wasn't the same when he came back. A little determined to write his own story…but not in the way he used to be. I'm worried about him"

Atem looked at Sugoroku and saw the concern all over his face. Did his passing really have that effect on Yugi? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh sure…talk when I'm not here" Yugi said entering the room and turning to his grandfather, "Did you convince him to stay?"

"He didn't have too…" Atem said standing up helping Sugoroku hide what he just told him from Yugi, "I couldn't say no to you partner"

"Great! That's what I thought!" Yugi said cheerfully, "Come on then, let me show you to your room!"

"I have been here before you know," Atem said as he began to follow Yugi.

"Oh! Right…that's true!" Yugi scratched his head, "Well then why don't we watch television? Tomorrow's Sunday so I don't have school…we could call up Jounouchi and the others."

Yugi froze in the door way to the living room causing Atem to bump into him.

"What is it?" Atem asked, mildly concerned for Yugi just freezing like that.

"Jounouchi and the others are going to freak…I really can't wait!" Yugi laughed before proceeding into the living room. Atem watched after Yugi hoping that Yugi was right.

"Atem" Sugoroku said from within the kitchen, causing Atem to lean back into the kitchen to look at him, "Thank you"

Atem smiled, "I should be thanking you, gramps"

"You NEED to see this recording of a live duel Atem! Mai and Vivian Wong were tag teaming the paradox brothers!" Yugi called as Atem chuckled and returned to the living room.

 **Chapter 4 end.**

 **AN: If anyone is a bit confused by the ending, watch the Japanese version of Yugioh's last episode. You'll see the paradox brothers dueling Mai and Vivian: I thought it'd be a nice touch to reference that, trying to really connect/bridge the story with the ending of the arc.**


	6. Chapter 5 A feeling of Contingency

**AN: Sorry about the major delay! Started a new job and things go crazy. But! I should be back to regularly updating, no more months at a time gap ha ha!**

 ****

 **Chapter 5: A feeling of contingency**

The liquid in front of him swirled together as he lightly stirred with a plastic stick, mixing the contents together appropriately. His other hand was resting on the table elbow down with his face slumped over in his hand. His expression sullied and disappointed, wondering how long this was going to go on for and if he could provide any real explanation that was believable in the end. 

A finger once again slowly made its way into view, hesitant and unsure making Atem side glance at it. He didn't give an expression this time, as the finger drew nearer. He felt its impact on his forehead and absolutely no surprise given this time. This had gone on for almost ten minutes and the awkward silence was starting to make him uneasy. He glanced over at Yugi who sat across from him who looked more annoyed then he did right now over the situation. 

"How many times are you going to poke him?" Yugi sighed, his gaze shifting to Atem and he could see his expression turn to a tiny smirk. Atem wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to not being able to read Yugi's thoughts and feelings. That tiny smirk can mean a number of things and Atem wasn't sure which one to focus on. Feeling his thoughts wonder, he decided to give a slight smirk back unsure of how else to respond. 

"As many times as it takes for this to feel real…" Jounouchi said, the blonde leaning back and ruffling his hair in frustration. He slammed his hands on the table slightly startling them all, intently stared at Atem and just when they thought he was going to say something, he started progressing forward with his finger again. This time Atem slapped it away and leaned back, taking a sip out of his hot beverage. 

"So you're really here…" Jounouchi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, looking down at his finger with slight disapproval from it being slapped. 

"Yes Jou," Yugi rolled his eyes, "Atem is here, flesh and blood. Can we move past that now?" 

"I'm not one for siding with Jounouchi's tactics," Honda spoke up, "But…you gotta admit, it's a little weird for us." 

"I guess so…" Yugi sighed, "…but what more can Atem and I possibly say?" 

"It's not about what you can say…" Honda said as he noticed Jounouchi's blank expression meant he wouldn't have anything clever to say anyway, "You guys were always joined…Only time we saw you separately is when your soul got taken," 

Honda paused to take a drink, feeling dry mouthed all of a sudden at the reembrace of that awful event. Atem glanced over at Yugi who was looking at Honda and frowned. Every time he recalled those events he felt sick to his stomach. 

"…and the last duel when you…" Honda looked over at Atem, "passed on. It's a lot to take in, and I'm surprised you're handling this so well right now yourself Yugi" 

Atem looked over at Yugi in hopes to see any change of expression. Atem knew what Honda and Jounouchi didn't, that Yugi broke down himself when he first saw him. They didn't mention that to them, and Atem respected Yugi's want for that to be private. Yugi's gaze went down towards his feet for a moment before looking at Atem with a soft and gentle gaze. He hung there with a slight smile on his face before turning to Honda and Jounouchi. 

"Like you said, we were joined but we've also been separated before," Yugi answered factually, "So it's a little more natural for me. I'm just happy he's back" 

Honda and Jounouchi's expressions glanced between the two of them before turning to Atem with a frown. 

"Aw man…I'm sorry" Jounouchi led, "I didn't mean for it to feel like we weren't happy…" 

"…You're right, it should be a happy occasion" Honda nodded, "Sorry Atem" 

"It's okay" Atem smiled finally feeling like the anxiety was lifting, "It doesn't exactly make sense to me either so your reactions are normal"

"Yea I think I'm done trying to make sense of it all…" Jounouchi shook his head violently, "If you have no idea, then there's no way we're going to figure it out"

"So…" Honda coughed feeling like an insult towards Jounouchi would just add to the tension in the air so he refrained from commenting, "…what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Yugi asked, curious as to where Honda was going with this, "What do you mean?"

"Well…you're back right? Does that mean the fight for millennium items and other disasters continue?" Honda asked. Yugi chuckled at the idea but immediately fell silent when he saw Atem's expression.

Atem really didn't know how to answer Honda. The millennium items and Egyptian god cards were definitely gone but did that mean it was fully over? He hadn't really thought about it. Atem felt a pain in his forehead and slumped forward with his eyebrows pulled together. What was the plan? There was always a plan, always an ultimate goal in mind and yet this time he couldn't think of a single thing. Work and try to fit in is all that came to his mind but that surely couldn't be it. What really was the plan?

"…Atem…" Yugi stated causing Atem to break concentration and glance over seeing a very worried expression on his face that he could tell, "Are you okay?"

"Yea you look really pale man…"Honda said shaking his head, "Sorry if the question offended you…"

Atem paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts before responding with, "I'm sorry…I don't know."

Silence fell on the group once more as the awkward air and tension began to surface again. Feeling it's intensity, Jounouchi and Honda excused themselves to go grab something to eat leaving Yugi and Atem alone at the table.

Yugi was staring at him with a worried expression, his mouth slightly curled up. He looked as if he was going to speak but didn't say a word for a long time. When Atem felt bombarded or overwhelmed he could always retreat to his soul room and block everything out. There he could spend hours, even days thinking about an answer and collecting his thoughts. With Honda and Jounouchi going to be back any minute, and Yugi staring at him expecting him to talk he wasn't sure how to even begin to answer.

"Don't feel like you have to decide everything now…" Yugi spoke up almost startling Atem as it was unexpected, "It's a lot to take in, a lot to adjust too…just…don't hurt yourself thinking about it, okay?"

Atem's body felt less tense and he felt his overall mental stature relax at the sound of Yugi's voice. He couldn't help but smile, feeling better.

"I won't." Atem nodded causing Yugi to smile widely. Atem and Yugi must've sat for quite awhile as Jounouchi and Honda made their way back already.

"So how did rich boy handle it?" Jounouchi led with before receiving a elbow to the side from Honda, "OUCH what the hell Honda? What was that for?"

"Pretty sure we agreed NOT to circle back to this conversation at the counter Jou," Honda narrowed his eyes as Jounouchi looked horrified.

"Oh man Atem! I'm sorry…!" Jounouchi pleaded, sitting down and slumping in his chair.

"No it's okay" Atem shook his head taking the last drink from his beverage, "He didn't seem really all that effected by it…I seemed to have upset him though as he stormed off the plane when we arrived"

"That's Kaiba for you," Jounouchi chuckled, "Don't let it get too you"

"On the contrary, I kind of want to punch him" Atem smiled with his eyes closed but didn't expect to see everyone so shocked when he opened them, "…I was joking"

"How many times have I thought about wanting to just wail on him?" Jounouchi looked up asking no one in particular, "He drives that out of people."

"Again…I was joking…" Atem began to feel irritated that Jounouchi thought he was serious.

"A-Anyway!" Yugi interrupted, "Atem is working at the Museum tomorrow. We should all stop by after class and see him"

"That's not necessary Yugi," Atem shook his head by Yugi leaned in on the table causing Atem to react by leaning back.

"Nonsense! Technically you're the only one of us so far to be done with school…well…you know" Yugi chuckled, "We always surprise Anzu at work when she's working"

"Yea, that sounds good! Speaking of Anzu, when does she get off work again?" Jounouchi asked as Honda sighed.

"I've told you three times already…" Honda sighed again, "She gets off soon actually"

"Should we proceed to her location then?" Atem asked as Jounouchi , Honda and Yugi shook their heads rapidly.

"No, no! That's okay…Honda and Jou are going to meet with her and explain things…I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow though…" Yugi stated looking down and to the side as he finished. Atem raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what's going on.

"So your first job!" Jounouchi blurted with a mouth full of food, "You nervous?"

"Not really…though I'm a bit irritated at the strict rules set forth already," Atem shook his head still curious why they didn't want him to see Anzu.

"Yea…I guess our fashion sense probably wouldn't be appropriate for that kind of place…" Jounouchi said before looking at Yugi, "You've taken him to get more professional clothing haven't you?"

"Uh…" Yugi thought before getting red in the face, "I completely forgot!"

"It's quite alright Yugi, don't look so upset" Atem said but Yugi shook his head and stood up.

"We should go now or the stores will all be closed!" Yugi walked over to Atem side glancing to Honda and Jounouchi.

"Say hi to Anzu for us, come on Atem!" Yugi said yanking on Atem's arm to get him to stand. Atem was still unsure of why it was a big rush but decided to follow Yugi before he pulled his arm off.

Jounouchi and Honda looked between each other confused before waving to Atem and Yugi as they left.

"Yugi…" Atem tried to say but Yugi was still pulling him by the arm down the street as fast as he could, looking left and right quickly. Atem sighed.

"Yugi…" He tried to say again but still no response. He pulled his arm away from Yugi's grip causing Yugi to lose his balance and whirl around, "Slow down"

"Sorry…but we have to hurry, if the stores close we can't get you anything to wear this week!" Yugi panicked causing Atem to fold his arms and stand in place, "Atem!"

"If my attire is unacceptable they will tell me the first day, surely they'll allow me to come the next day in the proper clothing" Atem narrowed his eyes, "No need to panic"

"Atem…the museum is really strict…I don't want you to get in trouble" Yugi argued, his expression demanding with a hint of pouting. Atem sighed, unable to resist and followed Yugi quickly down the street.

Yugi eventually found a clothing store he thought would suit the museum's needs and dragged Atem in. He looked back at Atem who looked less than pleased before making a sad face.

"You were always excited to dress me up…" Yugi frowned, recalling how Atem used to tease him and give him fashion advice.

"That was you…" Atem sighed before walking in, making Yugi chuckle.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad!" Yugi said positively, "I know how much it means to you, so don't worry! You'll look fine"

"Im I really that vain?" Atem smirked causing Yugi to roll his eyes.

"You know what I meant." Yugi crossed his arms before seeing a nice dress shirt in the distance, "What about that!...Atem? Where did you go?"

Atem was browsing the accessory portion of the store, looking at the different chains, belts and bracelets. He started to think about what would be subtle enough that he could still wear but not break the dress code. He pulled the sheet detailing what was allowed from his pocket and frowned. In big bold letters, no accessories that'd be deemed distracting.

 _What if I just wore blank ones, maybe they won't be so distracting_? Atem thought as he continued to browse through the accessories. As he held up a blank bracelet to the mirror, he saw a familiar face with crossed arms staring back. If he wasn't aware of how similar they looked, he'd almost swear he was staring at his reflection.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as Yugi sighed and dragged Atem away from the accessories.

"You can't wear those anyway, let's find you something you CAN wear!" Yugi grumbled as Atem rolled his eyes.

"That's why I got the blank bracelets…" Atem argued as Yugi snatched the bracelets out of his hand.

"Focus, Atem!" Yugi scolded as he began looking through the dress shirts for Atem's size. Atem crossed his arms behind him looking less than pleased at his current situation.

"Need any help?" A young woman asked smiling.

"No, I seem to have enough help with the fashion police" Atem stated as Yugi shot him a glare before continuing to route through the clothing.

"It's so nice that you help your brother with his shopping, I wish my siblings would do that" She chuckled and looked surprised when Yugi stopped and glared at her, "What's wrong?"

"He's not my brother" Yugi snapped before continuing to route through the clothing before pulling out a black dress shirt in what he hoped to be Atem's size.

The woman looked at Atem as he gave an apologetic look before sighing and walking off to help another customer.

"I think this would fit…" Yugi contemplated as he held up the shirt to Atem, "It's hard to judge since I don't know exactly your size anymore"

"Yugi…" Atem began as Yugi whirled around and proceeded to look for a few more dress shirts in different colours in a similar size. Atem frowned as he watched Yugi distract himself with clothes. He didn't understand why Yugi was so upset, they did look similar and dress similarly as well. If it wasn't for Atem's eye colour and skin colour being drastically different they could be identical twins.

"I think I found you a few!" Yugi said triumphantly, "Onto pants!"

"Marik got me a few dress pants, I'll be okay in that department" Atem mentioned as Yugi nodded.

"Okay then! Why don't you try these on? See how much I fail at guessing your size" Yugi chuckled before tossing the shirts to Atem. They were a varity of colours and sleeve lengths, much more than he really needed for his first week of work.

Atem progressed to the change room as Yugi waited outside and he leaned up against the door. He pulled off his shirt and began trying on the clothing Yugi picked out for him.

"You seem upset" Atem stated and decided to continue when he heard a grunt, "Care to share?"

"I'm fine Atem! I'm just focused on you" Yugi stated fluctuating the tone of his voice which was a dead giveaway he was lying. Atem sighed and pushed open the change room door and stood in front of Yugi.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" Atem asked, crossing his arms. Yugi looked up at Atem as his cheeks began to turn red. Atem raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make from Yugi's reaction but decided to continue, "I may not be connected to your mind, but I can tell when you're lying Yugi"

"A-Atem…" Yugi choked out before covering his face.

"Yes Yugi?" Atem asked, growing irritated that Yugi wouldn't look at him.

"Could you…please put a shirt on…" Yugi stated as Atem looked down. In the midst of changing he had forgot to put on one of the new shirts before confronting Yugi and laughed. "D-Don't laugh…it's embarrassing"

"For me, I'm the one without a shirt on…yet you're the one embarrassed" Atem laughed as Yugi pushed Atem back into the change room.

"Just get changed!" Yugi demanded.

After trying on a few of the clothes and paying for several different shirts, Atem and Yugi progressed on walking home. They walked in silence again, Yugi not directly looking at Atem. After a few moments of silence Atem sighed and walked in front of Yugi blocking his path.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked again, "I feel like you're not telling me something"

Yugi sighed and let his hands fall from across his chest. He bit his lip for a short while before looking up at Atem.

"When we were…joined, it wasn't so terrible when people got us mixed up" Yugi began side glancing away from Atem's gaze, "I mean…it was understandable, we shared the same body…but, it's different now."

"I'm sorry…I understand this is a lot to take in all at once" Atem stated before feeling warm hands against his bare arms.

"No Atem! It's not that!" Yugi pleaded, "It's…well, you're you now. People can see that we are different and…well I don't like them automatically assuming things…"

"Yugi…we do look similar, people are going to make that assumption just by looking" Atem stated as Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"But we don't look that similar…" Yugi said as Atem rolled his eyes, "I'm serious! You have crimson eyes, and your skin is darker…"

"Twins can have different coloured skin, and mixed coloured eyes…in fact brothers who are not twins could still look similar," Atem corrected as Yugi got irritated.

"No, you just don't get it!" Yugi pushed past Atem and began walking home. Atem just couldn't wrap his head around what Yugi was saying and followed after.

 **Chapter 5 End.**

 **AN: it feels like it ends abruptly…sorry about that! The next chapter sort of takes off at a completely different part and it felt weird dragging it on longer from this point. You'll understand next chapter why it cuts off here, promise!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Separating Identities

**AN: ta-da! Chapter 6 time!**

 **Chapter 6: Separating Identities**

His eyes narrowed from annoyance and he folded his arms across his chest leaning against the wall as he listened to yet another lecture on proper procedure. He wasn't from this time period granted and of course she wouldn't know that, but to completely object to his assistance in the Egypt exhibit was frustrating. "You're just a desk secretary" she would scold, "you're supposed to stay put" she demanded. How does anyone do this on a regular basis was beyond him but he was growing tired of being told he was wrong and how would he know.

It was lunch break finally and he could be free of his supervisor's continuous nagging for a few minutes. He escaped to the break room and took out his lunch for the day that was prepared by Yugi. He sighed, staring at the contents as the thought about the morning came into view.

Yugi didn't say a word to him in the morning and avoided his eyes during breakfast. He didn't understand what made him so upset and now was the time he wished he could see into Yugi's mind. He rubbed his temples as he took a few bites. The food tasted bitter to him due to the feeling of uneasiness that came from wondering what was wrong with Yugi. He put it away for his last break of the day and decided to walk around the museum exhibit to clear his mind.

He sighed deeply when he noticed his supervisor didn't take his advice and re-arrange the Egyptian pharaoh's timeline like he mentioned. It was still out of order and he couldn't help but chuckle they had his father's name after "the nameless pharaoh" which was him. He stared at the exhibit, placing a hand on the information pedestal in front of it. What was he doing here? The promises to see him during lunch didn't occur and not only that, Yugi was mad at him. He didn't fit in with this job, despite his overwhelming ancient history knowledge and rather than being praised for his work, he was constantly yelled at. If he wanted to be scolded all day he would've taken a job with Seto Kaiba, or stayed back in the afterlife with Mahado.

"Wow…they were serious, you really are here…" A voice came from behind him snapping him out of his thought. He turned to see a familiar face walk up to the exhibit beside him smiling at the exhibit.

"I simply love coming to the museum during lunch breaks…it reminds me of everything we went through, but also everything we accomplished." Ryou mentioned softly before turning to Atem.

"We did go through a lot" Atem nodded, "Especially you, Ryou. I'm sorry for how things turned out"

"It's alright…it's hard to adjust too, doing things that you'd never dream of doing to the people you care about" Ryou shook his head, "I was also a bit jealous of Yugi, I'll admit…"

"Why?" Atem questioned.

"Because he had a good spirit inside of him," Ryou stated, "A friend, a companion…someone to share things with, not just someone who possessed him when he felt necessary."

"Ryou…" Atem began before swallowing deeply, "The spirit…wasn't evil, not entirely anyway. I…my father, wronged him thousands of years ago…we did terrible things to his village and I can only imagine the pain and suffering he went through…Zorc possessed him so in a way, he too was controlled and forced to do things he may have deep down not wanted to do…"

Ryou blinked before chuckling and turning back to the exhibit, "You really are an interesting person Atem…what made you come back anyway?"

"I've been wondering that myself…" Atem sighed as Ryou chuckled.

"So you met Nosaka then?" Ryou rolled his eyes before turning back to the exhibit, "Don't let her get to you…she wouldn't listen to my father either when he tried to correct the exhibit. The manager is always away on business, so she's left behind to run it."

"I bet a monkey could run it better…" Atem mumbled but loud enough for Ryou to hear and he laughed loudly.

"You remember Miho right?" Ryou asked, "The shy girl Honda had a crush on? Well, that's her mother"

"I wouldn't have guessed that…" Atem looked shocked, "Miho was such a nice girl"

"Apple doesn't always fall close to the tree…" Ryou smiled softly. "I can see what Jou and Honda meant though about all of this…"

Atem looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"It really does feel like…nostalgia" Ryou said, "Talking to you…we only got to experience you through Yugi…so Yugi was always mixed in and we were never sure directly which one we were talking too"

Atem looked down before looking back at Ryou nodding, "I can understand that. It was never our intention to directly confuse our friends…just sometimes we forgot ourselves"

"Yugi though…he sees you as a completely separate person" Ryou stated, "It wasn't always that way…yet when you come back you are Atem, not Yugi or an extension of Yugi."

Atem stared at Ryou for a while before turning back to the exhibit in front of him. Atem worried about how Yugi's friends would feel when he arrived and even worse how Yugi would feel. Would they completely accept their friendship starting again or was it simply an extension of their feelings towards Yugi? It did bother him, he'd be lying if he didn't feel distant and confused on how he would even re-establish his connections with them.

Yugi on the other hand was trying to get everyone to accept Atem as himself, and no one else. Trying to take that worry and fear away from him this whole time. He was trying to take away the stress Atem was feeling by insisting everyone look at him as his own person without knowing how Atem truly felt. Did Yugi really understand him that much?

Sensing his turmoil Ryou cleared his throat to get Atem's attention, "Just give the others time. They all respected you and were devastated when you were gone. I'm sure it'll be awhile before they have adjusted to the two of you being just that, the two of you"

"What about you?" Atem asked putting his hands in his pockets, "You don't seem bothered at all"

"I guess I'm more familiar with the territory…I told myself from the beginning the spirit was not me," Ryou stated causing Atem to frown.

"I'm sorry I linked you two earlier…" Atem stated as Ryou shook his head.

"Not at all. The spirit was inside of me and in a way, a part of me. I get that. And it was rough for the first month after everything happened because I felt that awkwardness from everyone. Or at least my mind was telling me that, until Yugi talked to me and made me realize…the spirit is the spirit, and I am me. What he did in my stead isn't what I did…it was comforting at the time but not the whole picture. In ways, we were similar and I felt sorry for him in the end…you are the only one who understands that though. Although I admire Yugi's views on the matter, he wasn't entirely correct that we were separate but I saw where he was coming from, because it's how he viewed the himself and you"

Atem sighed deeply finally understanding Yugi's feelings before turning to Ryou, "Thank you for telling me that."

Ryou smiled at him before looking at his watch and turning to Atem, "I better get back to school and you should get back to work before Nosaka notices!"

Atem nodded, "I'd rather not hear another lecture today. Could you tell Yugi to wait for me? He might be resistant but…"

"Don't worry, I'll convince him. See you tomorrow" Ryou waved as he turned and stopped just before leaving, "Im intrigued to learn more about you"

Atem smiled after Ryou as he left the museum, feeling a little more relaxed but clutched his stomach when he finally had his appetite back. Terrible timing as he saw Nosaka round the corner.

Atem leaned up against a tree just outside of Domino High waiting for Yugi to exit. He watched as students left in their familiar uniforms and he smiled at the thought of the days when he was also wearing that uniform.

Ryou and Miho walked out shortly after a few groups of people, Ryou giving Atem a smile and nod as he continued his conversation with Miho. Jounouchi and Honda waved, walking up with Yugi who wouldn't look at him.

"Sorry we didn't stop by for lunch," Jou began scratching his head, "Honda and I got detention…"

"Yea no thanks to you" Honda rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That guy was a sore loser, I beat him fair and square and he just acted like a lunatic." Jou defended as Yugi rubbed his forehead.

"Only because you taunted him after Jou…" Yugi grumbled. Atem on the other hand chuckled at the commotion as they all looked at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry…" He shook his head pushing off from the tree, "Just felt like old times"

"It does…doesn't it?" Jou smiled, "Well, what are you and Yugi up too?"

"I'll tell you later," Atem smirked as Jou and Honda grinned, "Thanks for making sure he wouldn't escape"

Yugi crossed his arms at the comment as Honda laughed.

"Ryou told us, figured you'd need an extra hand to keep him here" Honda chuckled.

"I'm not a child," Yugi glared at the three of them as they chuckled.

"See you guys later," Honda waved as he and Jou left.

"You could've just asked me yourself…I would've come" Yugi grumbled as Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how exactly am I supposed to ask you when you're avoiding me?" Atem questioned as Yugi shook his head.

"I wasn't avoiding you..! I was just busy…" Yugi lied as Atem chuckled.

"Liar," Atem gestured towards downtown before walking ahead, "Come on, I have something to show you"

Yugi curiously watched as Atem began walking down the street before running to catch up with him. They walked side by side in silence, Atem not saying a word thinking he might spoil the surprise.

"So uh…how was your first day?" Yugi opened up, finding the air too awkward for his tastes.

"…apparently I'm my father's father" Atem said a matter-of-factly as he continued to walk ahead.

"…huh?" Yugi asked extremely confused causing Atem to chuckle.

"The museum has the order of pharaohs wrong, and apparently expressing that concern is not in my job description" He continued to chuckle, "I handed out papers, accepted peoples yen and basically fetched my supervisor coffee all day while being lectured on how there's no possible way I could know any of that."

"Welcome to the employment world," Yugi laughed, causing Atem to smile seeing his friend a little less angry.

"So it seems," Atem added as they continued, walking down the street in silence. Despite him knowing full well Yugi was still mad at him, he quite enjoyed their walk together. It brought back memories of before, how even together in the same body it often felt they were walking side by side everywhere. After the day he had, he was happy even if Yugi wasn't fully, to just be beside him.

"We're here" Atem said stopping outside a red colonial style door. Yugi raised an eyebrow as Atem walked in first and walked up to the counter. After a quick exchange, Atem got the lady at the counter to position the monitor so that Yugi could see the screen.

"You signed up…for the dueling tournament?" Yugi questioned looking at Atem intently, "Why?"

"You said it yourself, you want people to see us as individuals…and what better way than to compete against each other?" Atem smiled as Yugi pouted.

"That's not what I meant…you're twisting what I said…" Yugi stated glancing to the side.

"It wasn't just that," Atem said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Our bond was formed and strengthened after dueling each other…we showed our friends that we were different people with entirely different strategies. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, because I got to duel you"

Yugi looked up at Atem with a shocked expression as Atem smiled warmly.

"I want the whole world to see that," Atem stated as he walked passed Yugi, "And beating Kaiba into the ground again is an added perk"

Yugi watched as Atem walked out of the building with a big smile on his face, the anger of yesterday disappearing as he ran out after Atem.

"Atem! Wait!" Yugi called as Atem paused and glanced behind him as Yugi caught up, "My strategy has changed since the last time we dueled…"

"Good, don't hold back" Atem smirked, "Because this time no matter who wins…I'm not going anywhere"

Atem felt his heart pound when Yugi's expression changed from concern to absolute joy, rushing to be by his side as they walked home together. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe how much a smile on Yugi's face could make him feel so happy, so fulfilled at the same time.

Atem felt the faint touch of a hand on his wrist, as he looked in the direction it came from. Yugi had a grin on his face and tightened his grip on Atem's wrist, "Come on Atem…there's something we have to do."

 **Chapter 6 end.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Lack Of Foresight

AN: this chapter has been one of my favourites to write thus far!

 **Chapter 7: The Lack Of Foresight**

Atem rested his head in his hand as he leaned on the museum information desk counter, a small smirk on his face as he watched his supervisor express her current displeasure very loudly at another employee. His grin grew wider as she got more cross explaining to his other coworker that the exhibit was vandalized and what was worse, it was unable to be repaired at this present time. Unfortunately Atem let out a chuckle calling attention to himself and caused her to storm over.

"Something funny Atem?" Nosaka asked angrily, "I know you had something to do with this…once I can prove it, you're fired"

"Do with what? I was chuckling at that elderly couple over there," Atem expressed innocently, "Even at that age they are so much in love"

"Don't play dumb, why you don't just admit it is beyond me!" Nosaka snapped, "You were the ONLY one to complain about that exhibit and now it's mysteriously changed overnight?"

"Maybe you should have better security for the museum, wouldn't want those vandalists to break in again and steal something next time" Atem instructed as Nosaka slammed her hand on the table.

"You may have been highly recommended by our biggest donator and head in Egypt, but don't think for a second you can get away with vandalizing the exhibit! I WILL catch you next time, and you will be fired" Nosaka growled before storming off, causing Atem's coworker to shake with embarrassment.

"I can't believe Nosaka would blame you so openly…" His female coworker sighed, "She has no proof and yet she points the finger."

"Don't let it worry you," Atem assured, "I have thicker skin then that"

"I think that's exactly why she hates you…" His coworker muttered and then embarrassingly waved her hands when Atem looked concerned, "I uh…sorry that was impolite…I just mean because you're from Egypt and you probably do know more about the country and its history than her… she hates being challenged, even if no one challenges her directly"

"Maybe I did challenge her," Atem winked causing his coworker to now be the concerned one just as Yugi waked up.

"Hey Atem!" Yugi greeted gleefully, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," He smiled stepping from around the counter to be beside Yugi as he waved to his coworker who went back to work, "How was school?"

"Boring, too many tests that I didn't study for…" Yugi grumbled, "How about work?"

"Nosaka's angry again" Atem grinned as he and Yugi began to walk out of the museum.

"Oh so she found our little edit," Yugi chuckled, "That was fast"

Atem chuckled as well and playfully nudged the smaller boy, "Quiet, I really don't want to be fired this early on"

Yugi grinned wildly and began to raise his voice, "So talking REALLY LOUDLY about what we did last night ISN'T A GOOD-"

Yugi was unable to finish his sentence before Atem slapped a hand against his mouth and dragged him out of the museum, Yugi barely containing his laughter from behind it.

As they walked home Atem recalled the events of the evening, not entirely believing Yugi had suggested and planned the whole event still. Further into that speculation, Atem also couldn't believe Yugi knew a way in and a way around the security system. The longer he stayed in the present time, the more Yugi continued to surprise him.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," Yugi broke the silence causing Atem to wink at him.

"Just thinking about you" Atem stated factually as Yugi blushed and shoved him lightly to the side.

"Why do you do that" Yugi turned away trying hard to hide his now red face.

"Because of reactions like that" Atem chuckled, "So tell me…how did you know your way around that museum anyway?"

The silence in the air and the frown on Yugi's face made everything tense. Atem didn't want to pry but the urge to continue the conversation further pulled at him. He shook his head and decided against it, some secrets are meant to stay that way.

"So Jou and Honda had detention again today?" Atem asked breaking the awkward air around them or so he hoped, "They must've really caused a ruckus"

"They did," Yugi shook his head, "We go through so much and Jou is still the same old Jou…I almost feel bad for Honda for getting dragged in, but he got just as riled up. They are lucky they didn't get suspended"

"Wouldn't it be strange if Jou wasn't the same old Jou?" Atem questioned as Yugi looked up at him, "For example…if I came back and I wasn't "myself" wouldn't that concern you more?"

Yugi paused for a moment before chuckling, "I guess you're right. It's because we went through all that, that we're here now right?"

Atem continued to walk alongside Yugi down the street catching the glances from people as they walked by. A few murmurs about Yugi's status and a few more about how they looked similar. Atem could feel Yugi growing tense again, biting his lower lip was generally a sign of Yugi's that he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Atem wasn't sure what to say to make Yugi feel better. If he yelled at every person who made a comment, that'd just embarrass him.

"So I guess I'll have to spend my first paycheck on a new deck," Atem piped up trying to focus Yugi's mind elsewhere, "I haven't built a new deck since the last time we dueled…"

Atem looked down. Trying to change the subject led him right back to the depressing fact of their parting and turned to look at Yugi expecting a sad expression still. Instead he was met with a smile.

"I …still have your old deck," Yugi stated, "I mean…besides the god cards, I still have it"

Atem grinned, "But that strategy I lost to you with once, so either way I'll have to devise a new one"

Yugi chuckled, "Well…I don't know if you'll be able to beat me, I did change my strategy recently. Might be tough to beat"

Yugi's determination was always something that Atem admired about him. When he first awakened Yugi was shy and quiet, but Atem could sense his strong heart deep down and tried his best to get Yugi to awaken to it. The day that Atem lost was the day he realized that Yugi had surpassed everything he tried to show him.

Yugi stopped suddenly almost causing Atem to walk into him. As he glanced over in Yugi's sight direction, he noticed Anzu was standing a block away from them. Atem hadn't seen Anzu at all since he was back and any time he brought it up the others changed the subject. She was a great friend to him and Yugi, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her.

He gave out a short wave, smiling down at Yugi about to nudge him to continue on to meet her. He noticed though Anzu looked down at the ground and hurried down the block and out of sight before they could even take a step.

"That's not like Anzu…" Atem stated, raising an eyebrow to her actions. He thought about the times she was possessed and used to get to them that he didn't realize he was gripping his fists. He knew it couldn't be completely over and deep down he didn't want to face that. A peaceful life is not something he would ever have, in this life or the next.

He felt Yugi's soft and slightly chilled hand wrap around his wrist, gently squeezing making the tension in Atem's body subside. He still couldn't understand how Yugi could easily calm him with just a touch of his hand.

"…she's…struggling," Yugi said not looking at Atem but giving him a reassuring squeeze, "It's hard for her…I guess, to accept everything…give her time"

Atem hadn't even thought about Anzu's feelings deeply that way, figuring she'd be just as accepting as Yugi. He sighed deeply.

Yugi glanced up at him, "What did you think it was?" Yugi chuckled, "You didn't think that she-"

"I guess…" Atem said as he continued to walk forward with Yugi, "…it's hard to get adjusted too. This life…it's normal. I'm not used to normal"

"Who said it had to be normal?" Yugi laughed, "Just because we don't have mind control or the fate of the world resting in the balance, doesn't mean it has to be plain old normal"

"What's got you all riled up?" Atem laughed along with Yugi, "Sometimes I think I'm dealing with a whole new Yugi"

"Well, it has been a few months you know!" Yugi laughed.

"Wow, getting people to dress up like you now…talk about an ego!"

Yugi rolled his eyes knowing exactly who the voice belonged too. He glared at Atem who just burst out laughing.

"What did I say?!" Ryuzaki grumbled, "Why do you look so much like Yugi?!"

"It's a stylish haircut what can I say?" Atem shrugged as they both turned around. Yugi on the other hand was glaring, a sight Atem rarely saw in him.

"You know the tournament is almost here," Ryuzaki chuckled, "Prepared to be knocked off your pedestal?"

Yugi rolled his eyes before turning to Atem, "Let's go" He glanced back, "Sorry Ryuzaki, we have to go"

"Awww and here I was going to challenge you pre match…see if it's even worth you partaking!" Ryuzaki mocked as Yugi tried to pull Atem away, "But I guess being duelist champion has made you chicken…"

Yugi sighed deeply. Atem could finally sense what was frustrating him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Crush him"

Yugi stopped and blinked looking up at Atem. Atem had a wide smile on his face and gestured towards Ryuzaki. "I'd do it, but I don't have a deck yet."

"Atem…" Yugi looked down for a moment as Atem lightly squeezed Yugi's shoulder.

"Listen Ryuzaki, if Yugi defeats you…you leave him alone, for good. No more stalking him, breaking into his house or bothering him. That's it. This is your last shot, do you want it now or later?" Atem asked crossing his arms.

"Oh yea…and why would I agree to that?" Ryuzaki snickered before his eyes went wide in fear. Atem glared at him intensely taking only a single step towards Ryuzaki but making his skin visibly crawl.

"One last duel Ryuzaki unless you're in a tournament with Yugi…otherwise, I don't want to see your face around him ever again"

"F-Fine…geez…you don't have to get so intense…" Ryuzaki scratched his head, "One more match! Just one more and I'll leave you be!"

Yugi smiled at Atem before grinning confidently at Ryuzaki "You're on, one last match"

Chapter 7 end.

AN: What is this…dueling or the start of it?! Finally?! Well, it is a card game series! I was happy with the flow of this chapter…hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 8 is nearly done already, I'm getting so excited to draw closer to the climax of the story!


	9. Chapter 8 The Light Within The Darkness

**AN: Happy New Year! I hope you all had a pleasant holiday, and here's to 2016 being awesome! Without further ado, here's chapter 8! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 8:** **The Light Within The Darkness**

His smile, his laughter, and all of his energy as he pulls the next card out and sets up a play that catches Ryuzaki off guard captivated Atem. He couldn't stop staring as Yugi continued to duel, Atem's face lit up from finally being able to stand on the sidelines and watch. Yugi was powerful, determined and a lot stronger than he remembered.

Fate had brought Yugi and Atem together through the Millennium puzzle and the more Atem recalls how it all started, the more distant that life became. As he tried to fit into current times and get used to life, the memories of how Yugi and Atem truly met faded away. After watching Yugi duel however, all those memories came back. The feeling of fear and rejection when Yugi first put the puzzle together, to the last few moments before Atem returned to the afterlife rushed through his head.

When Yugi side glanced at Atem and saw the confused expression on his face, concerned washed over his. He shouted his next attack almost too deliberately snap Atem out of his trance and when Atem looked up, Yugi smiled widely at him with closed eyes. Yugi turned back to his opponent and defeated him with a strategy Atem had never seen before. Every move he made, made Atem feel like the cards represented their progress together. From fear and darkness, to light and victory, the final play Yugi used against his opponent he swore was put together for him.

Atem tried to question him about it after the duel but Yugi kept changing the subject back onto him and the question died. Did Yugi really make a strategy up using cards that represented everything they had gone through or was Atem just reading far too much into things? Overthinking was always something he was guilty of doing but the more he saw of Yugi in the present day, the more he felt like he was being read. His every move, every feeling exposed without a single thought. Duelling Yugi in the upcoming tournament was going to be quite the challenge.

"Atem!" A loud voice came followed by the feeling of a hand against his shoulder, "Snap out of it, before we both get into trouble!"

Atem blinked and leaned off the counter to see his coworker concerned. He looked up at the time and couldn't believe he was zoned out for nearly an hour.

"I'm sorry…Just a headache," Atem lied as his coworker sighed in relief and continued cleaning.

"We have to get this place ready for tomorrow night…if Nosaka catches even a spec of dirt…" She mumbled as Atem nodded and began assisting his coworker, "Why is the museum being opened so late tomorrow anyway? I don't understand the connection…"

"Not a duel monsters fan?" Atem asked as she shook her head side to side, "Ah…that explains it. The creator of duel monsters based the card game off of ancient Egypt…so it's no surprise they are hosting a segment on it tomorrow before the tournament starts."

"I guess that's why Domino is so noisy lately…" She sighed, "Every time there's a new duel monsters thingy…the city just goes nuts. I don't know how that stuff interests you, it's not like it effects your real life…it's just a card game"

Atem looked over at his co-worker and bit his tongue, the urge to explain the true meaning of it wanting to escape his lips. He decided it'd be best if he continued to clean away from her for a while as he really didn't need yet another person at the museum who hated him.

Atem decided to grab sushi on his way home to surprise Yugi and Grandpa with his first ever paycheque. He smiled finally being able to do something for them since he got back. The words of his coworker echoed in his mind, however, and he couldn't help but feel frustrated.

As he approached the game shop he noticed the door was wide open despite the closed sign being hung. Grandpa had a meeting with old friends so it shouldn't have been opened anyway. Atem placed the takeout food on the counter at the entrance to the game shop before shutting and locking the door behind him silently. This wasn't the first time someone broke into the game shop and he wasn't about to let them go unpunished. He looked around the counters and saw papers and scattered items throughout but nothing damaged or looked to be stolen. He hesitated for a moment as he heard rustling coming from the house portion of the shop.

Without the millennium puzzle he no longer had any of his abilities, just himself. If he attacked the robber and lost, he'd be gone from this world again with no coming back this time.

For the first time since Yugi's soul was taken, he felt real fear. He couldn't even recall what individuals do in this scenario without any abilities and tried to think back to what Ishizu taught him.

It was muffled, but he could hear a yell coming from the living room. He'd recognize that voice even at its current pitch and ran into the next room, the fear leaving his body and fury replacing it.

"I'll ask you one more time…That damn Gold thing you used to carry…where is it?!" The man spat, clenching Yugi's throat tightly with his hand. Yugi was about a foot off the ground, slammed up against the wall with full force. Atem trembled in anger at the doorway. He had thought banishing the millennium items would mean people would stop hunting them for it. He was foolish to think coming back wouldn't have a price to pay.

Yugi however, continued to plead, "It's gone…I don't have it…"

The man was dressed all in black, conveniently wearing a ski mask to prevent them from recognizing him. His arms were massive, almost ripping through the tight black clothing he had on. Atem looked around the room but his eyes narrowed in on the gun the robber began to pull out. Atem saw the look in his eyes, gripped his fists and rushed forward.

With all the force he could muster he grabbed the small table lamp and struck it against the robber's wrist holding the gun causing him to release it in pain.

"Why you-" But before the robber could object, Atem raised the lap again and struck him hard in the side of the head causing the robber to drop in turn, dropping Yugi.

When Atem was sure the robber was out cold he dropped the lamp and knelt down beside Yugi.

"Are you alright?!" Atem asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes…thank you…" Yugi coughed, "I just got home through the backdoor and he blindsided me…"

"I'm sorry Yugi…" Atem sighed looking down to the ground as Yugi shook his head.

"You saved me…why are you sorry?" Yugi said, "It's not your fault"

"He was after the millennium puzzle…" Atem slowly stood up and looked back at the unconscious robber, "Again…because of me you were targeted. I wonder what sinister organization he works for…probably a cult or another group brought in from the tournament hunting the god cards…Don't they understand they're gone from this Earth?!"

"A-Atem…s-stop…! It…has nothing to do with you!" Yugi pleaded as he slowly crept up the side of the wall to stand, "He's…just a robber…Atem…He was after the puzzle…because it was made out of solid gold"

Atem turned to look over at Yugi as he nodded, "…it's probably worth a million or more yen in gold alone…he was after it to sell it, not because of it's power…He probably would've attacked us to try and steal Grandpa's rare collection of artifacts if he'd known about it…Atem, it's not your fault"

Atem still had his fists clenched and sharply looked away, "who…do you call to remove this individual from our lives"

Yugi would've giggled if Atem wasn't looking so cross at the way he asked that, I'll handle it"

Atem leaned against Yugi's bedroom doorway as Yugi finally fell asleep. The police came quickly and after several questions, statements and assessing Yugi physically, they left with the robber. Yugi was physically okay but took hours to relax enough to sleep.

Despite Yugi reassuring him constantly that the incident wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Maybe it wasn't quite like it was before where people were after the items to destroy the world but someone was still after it for a purpose and hurt Yugi in the process.

Atem couldn't help but carry his thoughts down a negative path. It seemed like since the beginning he was putting Yugi in danger just for knowing him, and felt powerless this time to fully protect him. He luckily caught the man off guard this time, but what about next time?

"Good to see he's asleep…" Sugoroku whispered from behind Atem, "…Can I talk with you downstairs?"

Atem followed Sugoroku into the kitchen where he poured both of them a hot cup of tea and gestured for Atem to sit.

"I wanted to tell you how much I'm thankful to you for rescuing Yugi…" Sugoroku began, "I can't bare to think what would've happened if you weren't here."

"That maybe it wouldn't have happened at all…" Atem sighed crossing his arms. Sugoroku looked up from his tea with a confused expression.

"The robber wasn't here because of you…" Sugoroku mentioned but Atem shook his head.

"Ever since I entered your grandson's life, his life has always been at risk…He and all of you have nearly died many times due to my legacy, my mistakes…" Atem sighed deeply rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"Atem…Listen, I can't begin to imagine what your life has been like…but don't you think you're blaming yourself a little too much?" Sugoroku questioned as Atem looked over at him, "I see the looks you give us…and I've heard enough of what happened over the past few years to know you've been shouldering a lot of this…but why?"

"What do you mean by why?" Atem asked, "It's the millennium items, the god cards and my power that started a lot of this…"

"The millennium items and duel monsters sure…but you? That's not necessarily true Atem," Sugoroku advised, "Aren't you a victim of circumstance just as much as us? You were shouldered with a burden you did not create…it was created by others before you, and yet you were tasked to fix it. Three thousand years later…Fate brings you and us together to help finish what you started to fix so wouldn't that make us the same?"

Atem looked down as Sugoroku continued, "Rather than punishing yourself repeatedly for circumstances outside your control…why not focus on the positives that are in front of you."

"Such as?" Atem asked, "I get yelled at my job daily and do meaningless tasks for little pay…I a more educated on most of the historical cultures yet am constantly told I'm wrong…to the point where your grandson helps me vanadlize my own place of work just to set the historical records straight. I can't seem to find the positive yet…"

Sugoroku chuckled loudly, "Welcome to the 21st century Atem. You are going through what any young person your age would be…you're more normal than you think,"

"21st century eighteen year olds hate their jobs and can't find meaning in their existence?" Atem questioned as Sugoroku laughed.

"Yes, Atem. It's a common issue that I'm sure if you ask more people your age…they would say similar," Sugoroku nodded, "But one big positive has been sitting in front of you…Yugi."

Sugoroku cleared his throat and lowered his voice before continuing, "…Yugi took your death hard. It was like he lost a piece of himself. His marks slipped and he questioned his own future much like you're doing… When you were around Yugi seemed to focus more, and pushed to accomplish more. He became the world's top duelist, and even had goals for graduating high school….after you were gone, he was down and questioned a lot about himself, much like you are…"

Sugoroku put his tea glass in the sink and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder, "You are going through what he was…when you returned, that spark came back…maybe you should talk to him about why that is?"

Sugoroku gave a few comforting pats of the shoulder before heading upstairs leaving Atem sitting in the kitchen alone.

He stared at his cup of tea as he thought about what Sugoroku said. He finished it quickly and proceeded up the stairs deep in thought. Since he came back his thoughts seemed to circle around the same topic and in a matter of moments, Sugoroku made him re-think what he had been feeling this whole time.

As he walked past Yugi's room, he peaked in to see him still sound asleep. Sugoroku asked him to think of the positives and he was so focused in how much he hated his job and progress to immediately think about the one person he struggled to be without.

"Despite everything…Yugi," Atem whispered knowing Yugi couldn't hear him but continued anyway, "…I'm so happy we met. I'll never regret that"

As Atem whispered those words out loud he felt incredibly happy. Going over what Sugoroku said to him and everything, Yugi was always there. Atem reflected on the times they laughed, the conversations they had together and everything they did together.

It was there, staring him in the face the entire time and he didn't know it. Whether it was because he never had felt feelings like that before, or other priorities got in the way he was shocked it took him this long.

He heard a tap like noise coming from his bedroom and quickly snapped out of his train of thought. He slowly emerged in his room and flicked on the light but nothing was there. He sighed, definitely feeling he was still edgy from earlier.

He sat on the bed when a louder tap was heard. He looked towards the window this time and cautiously looked outside.

"Anzu?!" Atem exclaimed before opening up the window. He paused for a moment, remembering what Yugi told him, "Uh…sorry, Yugi's room is on the other side"

"N-No…um…I meant to hit yours," Anzu blushed and fidgeted, "Could we talk?"

"I'll be down in a minute" Atem nodded feeling overjoyed that it was him Anzu wanted to talk to. He wondered what she wanted so late at night as he headed outside to meet her.

 **Chapter 8 end.**

 **AN: a little bit more of back and forth than I normally do but there was a lot to get out this chapter! Sorry if it felt a little bit rushed and less reflective. We are officially one chapter away from the climax of the story, woo-hooooo!**


	10. Chapter 9 Complicated Words

**AN: Whew! This chapter took a lot longer to write then I thought! A lot of characters to get their personalities in right, so it took more planning. And watching old Yugioh DM episodes to help out! This chapter, and chapter 10 were written together. I wanted to debut them with a little time apart though so it wasn't so long of a wait until Chapter 11 xD**

 **Chapter 9: Prideful Emotions**

Her hands fidgeted in her lap as the cool night air nipped at her fingertips. She was beyond nervous, a sign she didn't quite show a lot, at least not so obviously. Her breathing was heavy and quick, like she had just run a marathon before arriving here. Atem couldn't help but worry what she was so concerned about.

As he turned to look at her, she would look away quickly as if trying to formulate something to say and losing it at that exact second. He didn't want to push her, but it was getting late and he had a long day of work tomorrow.

"This is…hard" She finally let out as Atem chuckled to lighten the mood a little.

"I know…you're not the only one finding things difficult," He added as she sighed.

"I'm…sorry." Anzu began, leaning back on the park bench, "I had it completely thought out…and now I can't think of the words"

"You don't have to be so nervous…" Atem insisted, "…I'm not going to bite"

Anzu chuckled, "It's not…that. In fact, it's the opposite"

Atem turned to look at her as she looked out at the road as some late night bikers went by, "I wanted you to come back…The whole plane ride home, I wished Yugi hadn't beaten you…Selfish I know, given you were just trying to rid the world of the millennium items and god cards to save us but…I didn't want you to go,"

Atem wasn't sure what he should do and suddenly he began to feel nervous. They had been through so much together and this was the first time they got to sit down and talk since back at Battle City. So much he wanted to apologize for, and so much he wanted to say now he was the one tongue tied.

"Before you got back I…" Anzu breathed slowly to try and relax, "I couldn't stop thinking about you…or Yugi…you know that I…well, that you and Yugi…"

"I know, Anzu…I always knew" Atem nodded, the one thing he felt about Anzu since the beginning was her over powering feelings for himself and Yugi. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for leaving"

"I…We missed you," Anzu nodded placing a hand over his, "I'm sorry…I didn't know what to say or how to say it…hearing you were back, I got scared…after Jou mentioned you were struggling with being here I had to come…I didn't want you to think that I…that we didn't care"

"It's alright," Atem nodded, "I missed all of you too…it just felt like, I needed to come back…there was a purpose for me too"

"A purpose?" Anzu turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling I can't seem to fully place…" Atem shook his head, "Thank you, Anzu…"

Anzu blushed and shook her head, "For my silly words?"

"For telling me you missed me…" Atem chuckled before looking up at the starry night sky, "I guess…I really didn't want to go either…"

"What?" Anzu asked, shocked by his response.

"I knew I had to, and I wouldn't risk anyone's safety otherwise…" He shook his head, "But a big part of me…saying goodbye to Yugi…all of you…I couldn't do it,"

Anzu smiled and rested her hand gently on top of Atem's on his leg. Atem wasn't expecting it and almost squirmed at the touch. Anzu's hands were freezing.

"How are you so warm?" She chuckled before removing her hand, "It's like the cool air doesn't even touch you,"

He smiled for a brief moment before glancing over at the Kame game shop only a block away.

"He missed you so much…you know?" Anzu asked as Atem looked back at her, "…I would say the most…out of all of us"

Atem sighed deeply as Anzu looked concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Yugi was hurt today." Atem blurted out causing even more concern from Anzu, "He was attacked…someone trying to steal the millennium puzzle and thought he still had it…"

"What…?!" Anzu gasped, "But Zorc and…"

"That's what I thought too…but he wasn't after it for that…but it's value in gold" Atem sighed, "If I was a second too late…"

"You saved Yugi?" Anzu questioned as Atem slow nodded, "Then why are you upset?"

Atem looked over at Anzu as she moved her hand from his, to his shoulder.

"You always do this…beat yourself up on what could've been," Anzu nodded, "You were there, and you helped him…that's enough."

"But…" Atem objected by Anzu shook her head.

"Thank you…for always looking out for Yugi" Anzu smiled before coughing quickly and changing the subject.

"What do you plan on doing…" Anzu said scratching her head, "You know, with your life…"

"Apparently not knowing is normal," Atem smirked as Anzu chuckled; "…I want to be there for Yugi. If the events of this evening means anything, it's that I want to make sure he's okay…"

Anzu's expression changed quickly causing Atem to raise his eyebrow. He wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling by this change and couldn't quite place it. She looked to be both a mixture of happy and sad at the same time.

She nodded with her eyes closed and stood up.

"Did I say something wrong?" Atem asked, trying to place what Anzu could possibly be feeling right now.

"No…well, No…" Anzu shook her head as she turned around, "I guess I knew too…"

"Knew what?" Atem asked standing up and reaching out to her only for her to chuckle and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I had…made up my mind even before I came here because I knew…it's a good thing," She smiled though her eyes didn't seem to match the expression, "I finally got into a professional Dance School, I'll be going there after graduation in the spring"

"That's great news Anzu!" Atem exclaimed, "I know it's your dream"

"Thank you Atem," She looked slightly relieved, "So far, you're the only one I've told…I know the others are just going to be upset,"

"Why would they be upset? It's been your dream since I've known you…" Atem smiled, "And you need to go for it"

"Because it's in North America…" Anzu looked down.

Graduation… Yugi had explained it to Atem though he never quite came to terms with it until he heard Anzu's words. Ishizu explained the countries and locations to him, and he knew how far that'd be. This event would happen in the spring, where everyone would start to find out exactly where and what they'll want to continue doing. He had been so wrapped up with understanding the simple things that he forgot all about it. Where did Yugi plan on going after graduation?

Anzu seemed upset at him becoming so quiet that she insisted she should go home as it was late. He always knew when she was upset, even without Yugi's mind backing up that feeling. He really had no words for her and just couldn't give her a better answer then his silence.

The next morning Atem woke up hardly rested. He dreamt of saying goodbye to the others all over again and it bothered him. He decided to dress himself in a comfy dress shirt that Yugi helped pick out for him as he was going to be at work rather late. Tonight was the unveiling of the Egyptian Duel Monsters Exhibit the eve before the tournament, yet all Atem could think about was what would happen in the spring.

When he entered the kitchen he felt his blood boil. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted as those calm purple eyes turned to look at him and smile. He hated when he smiled like that, after everything that happened and it just made him angrier.

Yugi tried to get a word out but all Atem saw was red. He walked up and with a quick strike knocked the man shaking Yugi's hand to the ground with his fist.

"A-Atem stop!" Yugi pleaded, grabbing hold of Atem's other arm so he couldn't continue.

"I…I deserve that…" the man said almost in tears, "I can't…believe I attacked a high school kid…over a hunk of gold…I really…don't know what I was thinking…Yugi, thank you so much for seeing me, I begged the officer to let me at least apologize…I'm so sorry…If I hurt you"

"It's okay…I'm okay. We all make mistakes! What's important is you understand it, and you apologized. That's good enough for me" Yugi said calmly, as Atem continued to shake with anger.

"You are…such a sweet kid…" The man said getting up and quickly bowing, "I'm so happy…I had a change of heart…I don't know what came over me, but I'm holding onto this feeling! When I get out of jail, I'm going to work hard at helping the needy!"

"That sounds wonderful" Sugoroku nodded placing breakfast down on the kitchen table, "A great goal"

"Despite…everything, I'm glad I met you." The man said before turning to Atem and smiling, "Thank you, for stopping me…I have to go now"

The man nodded before leaving the shop with the officer. Despite him being gone, Atem was still tense.

"Atem…it's okay" Yugi calmly said, "He was only here to apologize…"

"Seems convenient after he was being taken to jail…" Atem looked down at him, "Maybe trying to get a lesser sentence so he can pray on someone else"

"Atem! This isn't the first time someone has had a change of heart around us…what's gotten into you?" Yugi asked concern on his face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The famous words anyone says when they are indeed not fine. Yugi pouted and if Atem wasn't so angry he probably would've thought it was cute. Atem slumped into his chair and sipped his tea, raising an eyebrow as Yugi edged in closer.

"Come on Atem…smile" Yugi said, "Tomorrow's the start of the tournament"

Now he was going to pay. Trying to bring up the tournament to switch the subject, oh he was going to have to really owe him after that. Atem turned his head away from Yugi continuing to drink his tea. Yugi continued to contemplate ways to make Atem happy as Sugoroku chuckled at the act unfolding before him.

"Come on…I'll give you my bacon!" Yugi said waving a bacon strip in front of Atem's face, " Grandpa made an American style breakfast…and I know how much you like bacon…"

"Two." Atem simply stated causing Yugi to tilt his head only for Atem to point at his plate, "You have two, both or nothing"

"DEAL" Yugi chirped throwing the second piece on Atem's plate before hugging the former pharaoh from the side. Despite still being angry he couldn't help but smile at Yugi's enthusiasm.

Atem thought about his conclusions of last night and his fear of Yugi's decision. As Yugi playfully ate his breakfast and chuckled with his grandfather, Atem rested his head in his hand trying to think of a way of bringing it up. The feelings inside he felt were mixed but the conclusion was always the same, he wanted to be with Yugi regardless of where it was.

"You're doing it again…" Yugi said as Atem blinked and looked over at him, "Your thinking face…what's wrong? You said if I gave you my bacon…"

"It's not that," Atem shook his head, "Yugi…there's something…well, I want to talk to you about something"

"Really?" Yugi asked, "About what?"

"Well…" Atem couldn't believe he was becoming tongue tied again. He just had it planned out in his head only to fumble the opening words. He tried to relax and breathe calmly before continuing.

A chime was heard and Yugi smiled, "That must be Jou! Gosh?! Is it that late already?!"

"Yo Yug! We're going to be late man, where are you?!" Jounouchi called.

"Sorry Atem…rain check?" Yugi pleaded as Atem nodded.

"Best not be late" Atem smiled as Yugi gleamed and took off out of the kitchen in a panic almost forgetting his back pack on the way. Atem sighed as Sugoroku chuckled.

"Shut up…" Atem snapped, "It's hard then it looks"

"Apparently," Sugoroku continued to chuckle as Atem rolled his eyes and figured maybe watching television before work would be better than starring into Sugoroku's condescending eyes.

 **Chapter 9 end.**

 **AN: again two part like chapter. I'm sooorrrrry. Really!**


	11. Chapter 10: A cold request

**AN: oh gosh! This was written almost a month ago but when I went to post it I realized so much of it jumped around I had to re-write it. Sorry gang, please forgive me!**

 **Chapter 10: A Cold Request**

It was no surprise that the museum was packed. Thousands of duelists were in the city prepping for the tournament that started Saturday and Atem could swear every one of them were currently in the museum right now. Luckily Yugi was one of the first ones to arrive which allowed Atem to dodge the "are you Yugi Mutou" questions onto the real Yugi avoiding that very awkward explanation.

Yugi looked so bashful as flocks of duelists swarmed him asking for autographs or just sending over their positivity. Atem couldn't help but smile seeing Yugi get so much attention. Yugi side glanced at Atem and smiled causing him to blush briefly before Yugi's attention went back to his fans.

All of his friends were here at the museum, walking around talking with each other and distracting him from his job. It made working even more awkward because every time they stopped him to talk, his boss came up behind him and dragged him away giving him a long lecture that "his luck will run out one day".

Nosaka eventually made him work in the far portion of the meuseum away from the duel exhibit hoping he would be more focused on his tasks. It had the complete opposite effect, while in the presence of his friends he wanted to show how good he was at his job but with them not there, all he thought about was what they were thinking or talking about.

"I wonder if every young adult goes through this?" Atem sighed, leaning up against one of the exhibits and explaining it to the one or two people who bothered to come and look at it. Japanese history didn't seem to be the target of the night and he just so desperately wanted to get back into the other room and talk to Yugi.

"My word…! So Ishizu wasn't joking…you really are here"

A cold chill ran down Atem's spine. He gripped his fists and turned to look in the direction of the voice, his eyes dark with anger.

"That's a scary look…" The cheerful chirp of the man said, "And here I thought you'd be excited to finally exist in this world"

"What do you want" Atem coldly stated resisting the urge to knock the man out.

"Is that really anyway to greet an old friend-"

"Old friend?!" Atem snapped, "You stole Yugi's grandfather's soul…nearly killed him, the Kaiba brothers and Yugi…and you want to try and say you are a friend?!"

"And yet when my soul was taken you rescued me," Pegasus smiled placing a hand on Atem's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

"I rescued Yugi, and Joey…you were just there," Atem grunted before turning away, "One last time, WHAT do you want?"

"There's that royal tone," Pegasus sighed shrugging, "I warned you about Dartz…and I have nothing but regret for what I did to Yugi and this is how I'm treated? Atem…"

Atem just glared at Pegasus as he shook his head.

"…I need you to back out of the tournament," Pegasus boldly stated causing Atem to chuckle.

"Really? And why would I do that?" Atem smirked, as Pegasus returned the chuckle.

"Boy aren't you similar to Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said causing Atem's gaze to revert back to anger, "…touchy subject…Atem, you can't compete in the tournament, I beg you"

Pegasus shook his head, "by competing in this tournament…people will learn your name and then it'll be impossible to draw the them out…"

"Them?" Atem asked, "What do you mean?"

"You honestly don't know? Did Ishizu not tell you?" Pegasus gasped, "I was sure she would've mentioned it as soon as…well as soon as you came back"

"…" Atem looked away and sighed. Either this was another one of his games or Pegasus was serious that Ishizu kept something from him. Either way he was growing tired of being around Pegasus and decided to humor him hoping he might get to the point and leave him alone.

"…Kaiba-boy is building a school" Pegasus began as Atem sighed realizing this was going to be a long winded not to the point conversation, "A school to teach young talent the aspects of Duel monsters…a school to bring out the best of the best! But there's another purpose for it all…"

Pegasus walked up to Atem's co-worker, took a glass a wine off her tray and shoed her away like she was some servant. Atem gave her an apologetic look before following Pegasus into the other room. There were even less people here if you could believe it but out of the corner of his eye he could see Jounouchi and Mai near one of the tablets. He glanced around but couldn't see Yugi anywhere.

"Are you listening?" Pegasus asked as Atem sighed and turned to look at him.

"Get to the point. I am technically supposed to be working here" Atem stated.

"…since the Ceremonial Duel and the disappearance of the God cards and Millennium items…and well your death," Pegasus said, "There have been groups of duelists searching for them…lingering in the shadows, forming groups and going after anyone who ever knew anything about them…"

Pegasus had Atem's attention now, "What?!"

"It's getting bad…" Pegasus sighed, "They came after Ishizu and Marik shortly before you came back…and shortly after that came after me. They didn't manage to beat us, but they weren't the only ones…"

Suddenly Atem felt cold. He thought about the robber the night before and tensed. Could he have been apart of this group? Was Pegasus telling the truth?

"Why didn't Ishizu tell me…" Atem said, "If this is true…she would've told me the second I got back!"

"I thought that as well…and I'm not sure why she didn't tell you," Pegasus shook his head and yet his hair never revealing his damaged eye, "I thought she would come to the same conclusion as me…"

"And what's that?" Atem asked.

"That you need to stop them" Pegasus stated boldly, "It's not a coincidence you came back. There's a reason for it, and I believe it's to help clear out these people who will threaten us…"

Atem sighed, "It seems Ishizu and you handled it"

"Yes, but for how long? The more time they have, the better they get…and it's only a matter of time before they figure out who else held millennium items…" Pegasus said shocking Atem, "Ryou-boy…Sugoroku Motou…Yugi-boy… all of them are potentially in danger"

"If they couldn't beat you two, they will never beat them" Atem said, "What does it matter if I end up in the tournament? Yugi beat me in a duel before, wouldn't he be the better candidate?"

"Yugi is wide known…wherever he goes, the media does…" Pegasus shook his head, "These are not people who want to be seen…they are a dark group and will stop at nothing to get what they want. But if the media is circling around, do you really think they're going to come out?"

Atem sighed, "So you want me out of the tournament, so they don't know who I am"

"Precisely!" Pegasus chirped as Atem rolled his eyes.

"I look like Yugi…don't you think the media might mistake me for him?" Atem questioned as Pegasus genuinely looked shocked.

"I didn't think of that…" Pegasus shook his head, "I guess I anticipated you looking…different. But at most, your skin, eye colour and mannerisms are different…so they would probably only think you were a fan in the end and move on if you got spotted. But Yugi? Seto? They would get noticed for sure"

"Find someone else. I don't trust you…Ishizu didn't tell me for a reason, and that probably has something to do with you," Atem coldly stated before turning him away.

"Wait! Would you really risk Yugi-boy's life so easily?!" Pegasus called out causing Atem to stop in his tracks, "Atem…please…I know I'm the last person you'll trust but…"

Atem turned around to look at Pegasus who genuinely looked scared. He sighed before his expression changed to near fright. Pegasus revealed his eye.

"…I couldn't bring back the one I loved…I did everything, created duel monsters and pursued the millennium items to bring her back…but it didn't matter" Pegasus stated, "…I paid the ultimate price…please…I don't want anyone else to suffer because of the past"

Atem turned away, those final words piercing into his very soul. His entire legacy, he sometimes forgot how much pain and agony it caused so many people he cared about. The lives that were lost protecting him, and defending the world from chaos. Whether he was manipulating him or not, Atem couldn't chance it. If anything were to happen to Yugi…

"Please Atem…consider it…" Pegasus begged before concealing his eye once again, "I will make sure you are well taken care of…give you access to any card to build your deck to save us…but please…do the right thing, back out of the tournament tomorrow…I'll have a boat waiting for you at domino peer during your first match…please…pharaoh who saved the world…please help us"

Without looking back Atem walked forward proudly. His mind made up before Pegasus had to beg those last words as he walked through the hallways. He nearly walked into Jounouchi who was rush over to see him and only stopped when he felt a firm grip on his arm.

"Atem! Yo man, what's wrong?" Jou asked concern all over his face, "You look…so upset."

"Jounouchi…" Atem exclaimed with surprise so deep in thought he didn't even notice it was him.

"Wow…he really does look like Yugi," Mai said smirking "So cute too"

Jounouchi glared at her as she giggled, "You know…if all that crazy stuff didn't happen with Dartz and Marik well…I don't think I'd believe your story and figure this guy as just a rabid Yugi fanboy"

"Who says I'm not that too?" Atem chuckled, "It's good to see you Mai"

"It's good to finally see you" Mai smiled, "Now, what's on your mind? I'm sure you wouldn't nearly plow Jounouchi to the ground if it wasn't important"

"Hey…hey who says he would've knocked me over?" Jounouchi interrupted showing off his muscles, "Sorry Atem, I'd probably hurt you more with these guns"

"Oh please" Mai rolled her eyes and snorted, "You couldn't beat up a baby"

"Guys…I'm sorry, I need to go" Atem said, "I need to get out of here before Yugi notices me…"

"Why?" Jounouchi asked, "He really wants to talk to you man…apparently you were going to tell him something? He hasn't shut up about it all day"

Atem sighed. The confession…with Pegasus's unwelcome intrusion he nearly forgot about this morning. He couldn't do it now. If any of this was true he had to keep Yugi as far away from it as possible. He needed to talk to Ishizu now and demand and explaination.

"Geez you guys weren't kidding, he looks terrifying when he's thinking…" Mai expressed cutting Atem off from his thoughts, "If looks could kill"

"Sorry Jou, Mai…I need to go" Atem started to walk away again before Jounouchi grabbed on and nearly yanked him back to his original spot.

"Hey man, what's going on" Jounouchi asked his eyes narrowing, "I have seen that look twice now…and both times it wasn't good. What happened?"

"It's complicated…I need answers before I can, Jou, please" Atem tried to walk away but Jou stepped in front. Atem clenched his fists.

"Yea, that's about right buddy! You're going to have to knock me over before I let you go on with that look…" Jounouchi said with a determined expression.

"You might as well tell us, unless you want to fight" Mai said.

"…Yugi was attacked last night," Atem began the urge to plow through Jounouchi to save him from this long winded thought was there but he knew there was no way even that would get him to stop at this point, "…man claims he was after the item for just it's gold…but I felt he was lying. Then Pegasus shows up here and explains there's been a group of duelist terrorizing anyone who had anything to do with the millennium items… it's too much of a coincidence… my return, this robber and now apparently both Ishizu and Pegasus being attacked…I can't ignore it"

"Those millennium things were definitely powerful…it's no surprise they'd attract more attention," Mai crossed her arms, "But do you really think Pegasus is telling the truth?"

"That creep stole Yugi's grandpa's soul man!" Jounouchi shook his head, "He's just manipulating you…"

"I can't chance it…" Atem shook his head and gritted his teeth, "If I let this go and it's true…"

Jounouchi looked down before sighing, "So what's the game plan?" Atem looked over at him as he nodded and continued, "Well, yea… you honestly think I was going to let you figure this out on your own? Come on now."

"…I need to talk to Ishizu and find out if this is true…and why she didn't tell me," Atem nodded, "After that…Pegasus wants me to drop out of the tournament"

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed, "How on earth is that going to help?!"

"I'm not known in the public eye…if compete then everyone will know me again and there's no way I'll be able to travel without being spotted," Atem sighed, "These guys are attacking silently…if they truly do exist, they won't be looking to be caught…"

"Geez…" Jounouchi gasped, "…Well I'm sure Yug will understand. He's always got your back! This is one tournament you guys will miss? So what! There'll be more…this is more important"

"Yugi can't know what I'm doing." Atem stated firmly.

"Wait…what?! Why not?" Jounouchi shouted in anger

"Yugi will come with me…I can't risk his safety, I won't" Atem said clenching his fists, "I almost couldn't protect him from that robber…if something were to happen…I can't Jounouchi, I can't risk his safety again for my sake!"

Jounouchi looked shocked for a moment before looking down at the ground and grunting. He sighed deeply, kicked the ground a bit before looking back up and nodding.

"I guess I get that…but…" Jounouchi sighed, "There's no way he'll let you go man…"

Atem turned to Jounouchi as he and Mai nodded, "Look man…Your passing really hurt him, badly…he didn't express it but we all knew. Since you've been back…he's been happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time… If you leave again, it's just going to hurt him all over again…"

Atem sighed and paused for a long time before continuing, "I'd rather…I'd rather that then…"

"…You can't be thinking of doing this all alone…" Mai shook her head, "These guys seem sneaky…one wrong move,"

"I know…I won't screw up." Atem said nodding, "You have to believe in me"

"We do man but…tck I don't like this, not one bit! This reeks of Pegasus schemes…" Jounouchi scuffed.

"I'll be fine Jounouchi," Atem smirked, "It'd take more than Pegasus to take me down."

"How exactly are you going to sneak away without Yugi noticing…don't you live with him?" Mai asked.

"My first match and Yugi's first match happen simultaneously. I'll forfeit right at the beginning and leave before his match is over" Atem said.

"…I don't like this…Yugi, hiding this from him…" Jounouchi crossed his arms. "Let it be known I'm completely against this"

"Noted Jou," Atem nodded, "I can't risk anyone's safety with my legacy anymore…I need to handle this. He'll be mad…I know, and he may hate me but…he'll be alive."

Jounouchi looked at Mai who both looked sad towards Atem. Their concern was all over their face but after Atem uttered those words they finally saw where he was coming from. He was tired of Yugi being in front of his mistakes and his problems.

"I need to call Ishizu before it gets too late," Atem nodded, "Please Jounouchi…Mai, don't tell Yugi"

"I won't…but…you really should…" Jounouchi said. Atem sighed walking forward for a bit before stopping near the exit of the museum.

"Jou…please tell Yugi when I'm gone…that," Atem looked down briefly before towards the exit once more, "…he's the one thing in this world I can't lose. Ever."

Jounouchi's eyes went wide as he watched Atem walk through the exit doors. He swore for just a moment he saw a familiar cape blowing behind him.

 **Chapter 10 end.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Bold Decision

**AN: Prepare for some feels guys…this gets deep quickly. Only a few more chapters left! There is a bit of a time skip for a duel in this chapter… If I wrote out the entire duel it'd be a chapter to itself and at this point I think it might be a secret special chapter at the end or something. I don't want to make the focus of this story on the dueling back and forth as I find that doesn't…flow as nicely? I hope you guys don't mind and try and picture it in your head 3**

 **Chapter 11: A Bold Decision**

Atem stared out the guest bedroom window at the street below. The sun was shining and the city swarmed with duelists. Sugoroku had to open up the shop early just to meet the demand of so many duelists wanting to perfect their decks. Atem wished he could be excited like everyone else.

He tried all morning to call Ishizu and the one time he needed her most, she was not reachable. He sighed deeply. What if Pegasus was right and something may have happened to her? He cringed at the thought.

He looked down at the table where his dueling deck laid, newly constructed and reconfigured to match his new strategy. He picked it up and stared longingly at it; hoping deep down it may have the answer. His entire life was centered around these mythical monsters, now in card form, and their legacy. Sucked into that world and tasked with the role to protect it. He clenched the cards in his hands tightly as he remembered his entire life up until this point.

"Is this really my destiny? Is this all I can do..?" he asked the cards, again praying they'd have an answer for him. He had his chance to be with his family in the afterlife but he chose to come back feeling a longing he can't describe as anything but feeling there was more he had left to do. As he continued in present time his feelings grew for the people here, and even grudgingly started to miss the thought of not working at the museum anymore.

He looked over at a portrait on the desk of Yugi and his grandfather beside another portrait of Yugi and his friends. He didn't recognize either picture and figured they must've been taken after he had gone. Yugi…as he stared at the image of him he thought of Yugi deeply.

"They were taken at the start of this school semester…" came Yugi's voice from behind Atem causing him to turn in his direction, "…you didn't recognize them, right?"

Atem smiled at Yugi and his ability to always know what he was thinking. Well, majority of the time.

"You all…look so happy, it's nice" Atem nodded as Yugi shook his head.

"Yea…well…not really…" Yugi struggled to say walking up beside Atem and picking the picture up.

Atem stared at Yugi not understanding what he meant. He was with his friends, his grandfather…and a start of a new semester. These were things he cherished most yet Yugi's expression of the event as he looked at the picture told a different story. 'Just ask me.'

Yugi told him if he wasn't sure to just come right out and ask him as if it was an easy task to do. One thing he definitely struggled with since being back was figuring out what Yugi was thinking. Maybe he should just try and ask?

As he opened his mouth to speak Pegasus's words rang back through his mind and the warning he gave. His inability to confirm its truth dug at him and his concern blocked his sentence. If there was even a shroud of truth to his words, pulling Yugi in closer would only risk his life further.

"I should get ready." Atem stated turning away from Yugi and progressing into the bathroom, not looking back but knowing full well Yugi was probably giving him a sad look. Atem leaned up against the bathroom door on the other side and frustratingly put his head in his hands. As he slid against the door to a sitting position on the floor he felt his feelings stronger. They were becoming more clear and visible for him which made pulling away that much harder. "I'm sorry partner…"

Atem walked down the street towards downtown for the start of the tournament, alone. Breakfast was awkward and he tried to keep conversations with Yugi to a minimum. Yugi asked if Atem wanted to come meet up with Jounouchi with him but told him he had forgotten something at work and would meet him there. He hated lying to Yugi almost as much as he hated pulling away.

But he had too. Pegasus asked him to forfeit the tournament and meet him at Domino peer that evening if he was going to help him. Atem had everything packed just in case but his decision was still unclear. In the back of his mind he remembered Pegasus's history and found it hard to completely trust him.

"Yugi Motou"

Atem stopped and turned to the left in the direction of the name. He didn't recognize the voice and immediately went on his guard.

"As I figured."

Atem hesitated to correct the individual standing in the middle of the alleyway, not until he knew exactly who he was.

"Who are you?" Atem asked as he walked up to the man with green spikey hair wearing similar attire to Kaiba.

"It's good I found you before the tournament," The man began grinning, "It'd be nice to knock you out before you even start!"

Atem sighed in relief. The individual definitely felt like another rival or duelist just looking for their five seconds of fame.

"You have me confused with someone else," Atem corrected, "I am not who you seek, but I assure you that you will not be able to find him before the tournament starts…so you will just have to compete like everyone else and get your opportunity if you can."

Atem nodded and turned back in the direction he came from. If there were people out for those who had millennium items, this tournament and in the shadows would be a good place to hunt from. Similar to Marik's henchmen during battle city. Maybe Pegasus was lying…would forfeiting the duel really be the right move?

Atem felt a strong grip on his right arm stopping him from continuing forward. He turned towards the individual grabbing him and it was the same man he had encountered.

"You WILL duel me Yugi!" He spat as Atem narrowed his eyes into a dark glare.

"I'm not Yugi..!" Atem snapped yanking his arm away from the guy as he looked shocked, "The skin colour alone should be a giveaway if you bothered to do your research on the champion himself"

The man chuckled, "Well…I can sense you were connected to the millennium items…and your skin colour could have been easily altered to avoid detection…Yugi…"

Atem felt his stomach turn as the man continued, "Either way…you aren't leaving until you duel me…and when you lose, which you will…I'll make sure you're sacrificed promptly"

An overwhelming sense of anger, confusion and nausea struck Atem like a truck. This man was out for blood, sneaking in the shadows just like Pegasus warned. Had this been Yugi, his life could've been risked which made Atem shake with anger. He narrowed his eyes at the man, a dark feeling coming over him. He was thankful that it was him and not Yugi who encountered this individual but he needed answers, now.

"Who are you?! Why are you targeting us?!" Atem snapped, trying inwardly to keep the man thinking he was Yugi so that he wouldn't leave.

"…Now where would be the fun in telling you that?" The man chuckled, "Our scout found where you lived the other day…so I knew full well you'd be coming this way from your house for the tournament…it was easy"

Atem felt a lump form in his throat. The man that attacked Yugi the other night was linked to these cult members and it made him relive what he felt would've happened if he had not been there to save Yugi. Yugi had gone off to Jounouchi's first…which meant Atem is who he ran into first but Yugi wouldn't be long behind him.

"Are you the only one in the city?" Atem asked desperately.

"For now…" He chuckled. "Not that it'll matter, since you are not leaving this alleyway anyway!"

Atem gritted his teeth, "If I beat you, you and the rest of your members, will never return to Domino"

"And why on Earth would I make that kind of deal?" He chuckled again.

"Because I…will be coming directly to you" Atem glared, "So there would be no need for you to continue to search for me"

"Are you suicidal?! Even IF you managed to beat me…there are hundreds of us, even the king of games could not take on an army single handedly…" The man looked shocked.

"Then it should be easy for you to make such a deal" Atem grinned as the man burst out laughing.

"Fine! You really are crazy…" He laughed, "If you manage to beat me, I'll let you…come to us"

"Good." Atem said activating his duel disk, "Then let's get this started!"

The man cackled and took a few steps back, also activating his duel disk taking Atem's bait easily.

"I…I lost…" the man said as he fell to his knees extremely weak from the duel that just took place. "I had made the perfect strategy against you…"

"You honestly think the king of games would use the same strategy twice?" Atem questioned, "You really are a fool"

The man gritted his teeth, "Damn you..!"

"Our deal…"Atem stated as he walked up to the man.

"…you are seriously wanting to come after us?" He chuckled, "You really are insane"

"The conditions WILL be kept…" Atem said kneeling down and looking at the man directly, "Or do you not remember the rules of the millennium items?"

"…I remember…" He glared, "…We need to beat you…fairly…"

"Good. Now get out of my city" Atem said standing up, "And prepare yourselves because I will wipe you all out"

"We'll see…! This isn't over Motou!" He snapped as he limped away. As soon as he was no longer visible Atem collapsed to his knees with his face in his free hand. The fear returning from the night Yugi was attacked only this time it was more intense.

"If I was…if I wasn't the one who came first…" Atem choked out, "Yugi may have…! Why?! Why can I never get away from this?! Why are the people I love the ones targeted and in danger..!"

Atem slammed his fist into the ground, "If I fail…they could die…Yugi could…die…"

He continued to shake with fear and anger as the reality sank in further, "I just took on an entire cult…alone…I have no one this time…"

He lifted his hand back up and stared at it for a moment before once again resting it against his face, "W-what if…what if I fail…? Then because of me…because of these items…Yugi…"

He thought about all the times he watched over Yugi when they were joined, the conversations they had, the laughs, the tears, and many times Atem watched Yugi as he slept, praying that the next duel they'd win so no harm would come to Yugi because of his sake. His feelings welled up inside so much he couldn't take it anymore and tears streamed down his face.

It was then he realized what his heart was trying to tell him. He removed his hand and shockingly stared at nothing in particular. Since his awakening into this time and as the moments grew together, the purpose became clear. He slowly stood up from the ground finally realizing what took years to figure out.

It wasn't his legacy he was fighting for…it wasn't his memories either. It was always right there through the laughter, tears and fear. He was fighting to save the world…for Yugi. It has always been for him. So that he can live his life to the fullest. Without realizing it, his intensions were truly there for a long time slowly building up.

"I…can't lose…" Atem said as he tightened his hands into a fist. Rather than turning around to the street he came from he began to walk forward in the direction the cult member left too. He was going to take Pegasus's offer to help and rid the world of this cult that threatens Yugi and everyone else he cares for. As he continued forward on his decision he just rounded the corner as Yugi, Jounouchi and Mai walked down the street he came from. There was no turning back now, his purpose was finally clear.

 **Chapter 11 end.**


End file.
